Road to salvation
by RageAgainstTheDyingOfLight
Summary: Will a 5-year-old Anthony DiNozzo Jr. after so much loss in his life finally find someone who will truly love him? Kid Tony AU story.
1. Tears in Heaven

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I own nothing, so don't sue.**_

**_Story of a 5-year-old Tony getting somehow involved with NCIS and maybe becoming a part of NCIS family? Who knows, but I kinda have a feeling it will be a fluffy Gibbs-Tony father-son story :)_**

_**AU of course!**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**My first story ever so don't get too excited. Not native English speaker so grammar and misused ****idioms**** are all mine, lol. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Later, bitches.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears in Heaven**

5-year old Anthony DiNozzo Junior sat in his room playing with coloring pencils. The past year since his mother died had been tough. Ever since her too soon death his father seemed to ignore him or eventually punch him if he tried to establish any kind of father-son communication. Tony knew his father didn't like him, but he still tried his best. He would draw him various paintings, always kept his room clean, and would even bring him dinner sometimes to his office if he stayed working late... But nothing seemed to work, he would eventually toss him out of the room or would completely ignore his actions.

Tony knew his father blamed him for his mother's death. He even told him that on many occasions, but he never stopped trying. He knew deep down inside it was his fault; if he hadn't gotten sick that day, mom would never have driven him to the hospital and crash the car anyaway. He was there when it happened, he watched her smile for the last time as he saw the spark leaving her eyes. He tried to get up and help her so bad, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried his legs did not listen.

Next thing he knew was darkness and then shiny bright lights, people in white robes yelling different things… He still couldn't move his legs and the confusion mixed with weakness rose inside him like a wild animal. Wild colors played before his eyes as loud sounds made his head hurt in a way he could never imagine. Between all the noise and the confusion, he noticed a kind lady above him asking him something… But what? He couldn't understand… Everything was so blurry, so confusing... He heard some voices, but they all seemed like an echo, he could hear someone calling him by name, they were asking something, he tried, he wanted to know but the echo of the voices made the perfect nonsense. Just a few seconds later, everything went black again.

Tony finally woke up 3 days later in hospital, alone. He wondered what happened and why he was there in the first place. He tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in his back and he realized his legs weren't cooperating. That's when it all started coming back; the crash, the smile on his mother face, how his legs wouldn't listen and he did nothing, he just sit there... Soon, the panic started to rise. The machines around him went crazy. His head suddenly ached because of screeching sounds feeling like they just grew clutches and scratched the inside of his head. Then there were nurses there calming him down, and a kind lady whom he definitely seen before but just couldn't remember quite how or when they met. He started to calm down after doctor's soothing voice played like a lovely symphony in his mind as he could feel his body relax and his mind drifting off again.

When he woke again he found about everything that had happened the last few days. They told him he had spinal damage after the crash which they managed to repair it with some kind of surgery; not like he understood much anyway, he just knew his legs wouldn't listen and there was nothing he could do about it which drove him crazy. He was told his was going to be good as new but he would still have to undergo a long physical therapy, after which he wouldn't be able to run around or play sports for quite some time although walking would be no problem. How was that normal? All the kids running around, playing sports while he watches from the side? He was also told he hit his head pretty hard so that's why he might not remember everything that happened.

However, when he asked about his mom everyone went quiet. He was 4 years old but he knew what that meant. He remembered it actually. He remembered his mother's last warm-loving look, he remembered the scent of smoke and shattered glass around him... He wondered where his father was, but the kind doctor assured him his father was very sad when he heard what happened to him. The doctor told him his father was very busy with everything that happened and, unfortunately, couldn't find time to be there with him. That didn't make much sense to Tony though, his father never liked him and he knew he was the one to blame for the death of a woman his father truly loved.

After two weeks in hospital he was finally discharged. His father didn't come once since he was admitted, but Tony didn't mind. He didn't feel like his father would be too happy around him either. The kind doctor, which he later found out was named Kate, became very attached to Tony and he was fond of her as well. She would assure him everything was going to be all right when he would have these terrible nightmares of his mother dying, over and over and over again.

He felt safe around Kate, kinda like around this big grumpy grizzly bear over-protective over her cub, but with the softest heart you could ever ask for. When he was discharged, his father sent the drivers to get him. Kate rolled him in his wheelchair through hospital hallways to the exit where the drivers waited. On the way there she told Tony one of her stories about this wizard boy who felt lonely and his family didn't like him when he was a kid, but when he got bigger he found this magical school and amazing friends. Tony kinda felt like that kid, left out, irrelevant... Till somebody showed one day at his front door and told him he was important in another world. Tony always hoped that maybe one day when he grows a little bigger, he would find his magic world. She gave the driver all Tony's medicines and instructed them what to give him for the pain. He especially needed those for migraines which seemed to be the side-effect of the skull fracture from which he thankfully recovered well. She also told them his rehabilitation started in a month. Until then he should not leave his bed or wheelchair, but they must move his legs and joints or his muscles would atrophy. After instructing the worried gentlemen, she placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and promised to see him again in few weeks. Tony blushed a bit and thanked her modestly as he already started counting minutes till the day they meet again. As the drivers got him into the fancy car, Kate watched the car leave. She couldn't help but wonder did she make a right decision. Was Tony really safe with his father, the man that didn't even bother to visit him just one time? She hoped for the best and her gut kept telling her to do something, but she had no other choice, Anthony DiNozzo Senior was a very powerful man. A man whose name was often brought into conversations about the dark side of the business, the side she didn't think it was so wise to mess with. She sighed heavily, and hoped for the best, it was the only thing she could do right now.

**xxx**

Rehabilitation was long and hard. The first two weeks he couldn't do anything but lay on his bed or sit in his wheelchair made him feel even more worthless than usual. His father didn't bother about his son's well-being much since he came home and would eventually just yell at the fragile boy when he would even try to look at him. He hired a physiotherapist to take care of Tony's health. It's not that he cared for him at all but his son definitely would not be a cripple, a great man as Anthony DiNozzo Senior would never allow it.

Tony actually liked Brad, the kind physiotherapist. He was with him all the time and showed Tony some really awesome movies and TV shows, which became his main occupation, it was the only thing he talked about and gave him a great prace of mind. In a month there was some improvement, he could move his legs a bit, but they were still not strong enough to stand on. The whole situation was very hard on but he didn't show it. He was strong, DiNozzos do not show weakness; his father always told him. After almost three months Brad and Kate tried to encourage him to stand up:

''Come on Tony, Kate and I will catch you right away if you start to fall. I promise buddy, just try, okay? Don't be scared or disappointed if you fail, we'll just try again, okay?'', Brad said with a calm voice as he looked straight into Tony's scared green eyes.

Tony was still so insecure; what if he failed? What if they are lying? What if they don't catch him? Maybe they are just fooling him just like his father use to. He finally found the courage and asked: ''Are you sure you're gonna catch me Brad?''

Tony's question was so sweet and insecure it broke both Kate's and Brad's heart. Kate cupped his sweet face with her soft hands and said reassuringly: ''Yes we're sure cutie. Now come on, let Brad and me help you up, so you can try. No pushing, ok?'', she offered him a smile.

Tony still wasn't sure but he believed them. They were the only two people in his world right now that he believed. He silently nodded and smiled shyly.

Brad stood behind him and took him under his arms, while Kate stood in front with her hands open wide and smiling at him. Brad got him to his feet and steadied him. Tony did some walking before but only with Brad's or Kate's help, never alone. He was scared to deatj, to be honest, but he didn't want to show it. He had to be strong.

''Okay Tony, I'm gonna let you stand on your own now. But if you start to fall or feel scared, just tell me, I will catch you, okay?'', Braid said.

Tony just offered an insecure, ''Ok,'' and mentally prepared himself for the big step.

''I'm letting go Tony in 3, 2, 1…'' and that's when Brad slowly moved his hands away and watched carefully at Tony's movement.

Tony's heartbeat grew stronger with every second. When Brad finally let go, he could feel the world spin a bit ,but after few seconds and few deep breaths he managed to steady himself a bit, although he was still shaking as a leaf.

''Now Tony, I want you to try take a few steps towards me. I'm right here waiting with my hands open to catch you and Brad will be there in a second if you even wobble, okay sweetie?'', she winked at him with a loving smile on her face.

Tony loved that face, that smile cause he knew she wasn't lying, her eyes were so honest they could never fool him. So he silently nodded and made a step. When he moved his legs, everything seemed slow motion, like it wasn't him, like he was just a marionette having no control of his body as he still found it hard to understand why his legs wouldn't listen like they did before. He was sure he was going to fall, but after a first step he felt something he haven't felt in a long long time, so many emotions mixed at one; excitment, shock, happiness, confusion, but most of all: relief. He was still on his feet, and his legs finally started to listen after what it seemed like eternity. He looked absolutely shocked at Kate and offered her a big smile. A smile Kate have never seen from this boy; smile so bright it felt like it could fight against eternal darkness all by itself.

''Nice job sweetie! See what a strong little man you are, come on, can you try a few more for me?'' Kate smiled.

''Yeah!'' Tony nodded happily.

He made one more step, a little more secure this time, and still kept his balance. The happiness squeezed his heart like a wild animal; he let the feel wash him over as he kept smiling at Kate and Brad.

''Come on, let's see if you can do a few more, huh?'' Kate encouraged him.

He happily did one more, but just when he felt like he could reach the top of the world his knees suddenly buckled and he started to fall. Panic overtook him at the moment. He was going to fall. Again, he failed. That is just what he does. He fails over and over. Just when he closed his eyes ready to hit the floor hard, strong arms caught him from behind and lifted him up.

Brad lifted Tony up as he held him close. The boy was shaking violently and his face became extremely pale as the sudden change is his mood was obvious.

''Hey Tony boy, look at me. It's Brad, your buddy. It's okay now, you did a great job there champ! Come on talk to me.'' Brad lifted Tony's chin up so he could see his eyes, but he wasn't pleased with what he saw. Tony's eyes were glassy and blank, almost trapped... He was obviously having some kind of flashback.

Tony had seen his mother again, he tried to get to her but he failed. He failed again, he always fails. Lost in his fears, he could feel someone kindly ruffling his hair and talking softly. He had to get out of this mess, he knew he had to, but this limbo of sadness did not want to leave his mind. When he finally found a way out he could see Brad's deep blue eyes staring at him worriedly talking nonsense.

''You with us buddy?'' Kate suddenly asked which made Tony stir. ''It's okay, it's just me", she smiled, ''you did a great job there, you should be proud of yourself!" She tried to cheer him up.

He wanted to believe that, he really did, but it was all too much, just when he started to do something right after a long long time, it led to one big nothing. Tony just kept his head buried in Brad's chest and didn't say a thing. His head started hurting again and he grimaced in pain as the migraine raised trying to hold the moan inside him.

''Is your head hurting buddy?'' Brad asked knowing the boy so well he could feel him going tense.

''Yeah.'' Tony answered softly.

Let's get some medicine in you then we're good to go home. You did a lot of good work today.'', Brad winked at Tony.

Tony just smiled at him, but the smile soon faded as he let out a soft painful groan gripping Brad's shirt instictively.

''Come on, let's get off the floor and get going.'' Brad lifted Tony up from the floor while he kept his head buried in Brad's chest, holding strong onto his t-shirt with his eyes closed.

Kate gave Tony the medicine, and he was out like a light in a few minutes. Brad carried him back to the car and finally to his bedroom where he put the kind, hurt child to sleep. He watched the boy's face for a few minutes before he left wondering just how Anthony DiNozzo Sr. could ever hate this child.

* * *

Puse_!_


	2. Cat's in the cupboard, you've got to set

_**Author's note:**_

_**My dear followers, reviewers and readers thank you for all your lovely feedback and comments, I really appreciate it. Special thanks to LAG0802, I reconsidered your advice and tried to take my writing in that direction :)**_

_**And thank you lovely peeps for praising my English, I did grow up watching Seinfeld so if I start throwing random New York slangs, forgive my Seinfeld infected soul.**_

_**Anyways, here's a chap, if you catch some time you can throw some kind of review, I'll reconsider sloppy ones too, no worries.**_

_**Yeah, I'm talking too much, agree, it's a professional deformation.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Later, bitches.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cat's in the cupboard, you've got to set him free**

Tony kept having a tiny smile on his face while he remembered all the good times he spent with Kate and Brad. He kinda missed them, he really liked them, but as soon he started feeling better, they left. Brad assured Tony that his father no longer wanted him around now that he is better but it still left Tony feeling so worthless and it seemed like everyone had the tendency to leave him.

Today was 9 months since his mother died, two months since his rehabilitation was over and it was his 5th birthday just a month ago at 1st of May, but no one seemed to notice besides Kate and Brad who brought him a cake. Unfortunately, they haven't stayed for long cause his father threw them out as soon as he noticed what they were doing. They were celebrating the birthday of this spoiled brat, he threw them out with multiple threats. ''Hang in there Tony,you're a one tough guy,don't worry'' were the last words Brad said to him and a warm smile on Kate's face was the last thing he saw before his father slammed the door shut in their face and started hitting him.

Shortly after that they moved from New York to DC because of father's business. That's when he knew he will never see Kate and Brad again.

It was a nice sunny weekend afternoon and he was alone in the house with his father. He gave all the other house staff a weekend off, but the cook left some food for Tony, he had a really soft spot for the kid.

Tony was suddenly startled when he heard the loud yelling voices coming from his father's office. He got up from the floor as fast as he could, which considering his condition wasn't so fast, and started walking slowly towards his father's office. As he approached the office the voices kept getting louder and louder. When he finally reached the office, the door was creaked open. He could see 3 man arguing and using some really bad words. He noticed one of the man was wearing some kind of suit. It seemed to be a Navy uniform, he's seen those before in movies, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't however see the face of the third man, but he could only hear his voice:

''Then I guess gentlemen, if we cannot agree, I shall put you out of your misery.'' the man said.

Suddenly loud bangs were heard followed by with screams, Tony could see his father falling down covered in blood, whilst beside him the man in the uniform fell. Suddenly two more shots were fired, but now in their head. Tony panicked, he had to run, but he couldn't, he had to scream but his voice wouldn't listen. So he looked around and quickly as he could just slid into the cupboard in the hallway while he prayed for his life.

There was a long silence, and then he could hear sirens, then there were loud voices, but he didn't dare to make a sound, he couldn't… But the pain became unbearable, his back hurt like hell, his legs were tingling, his head was in throbbing pain. And that's when he lost it… He let a sound…

**xxx**

''Gear up, we got a case. '' Gibbs informed his team while he headed for the elevator.

Ziva and McGee quickly followed their boss, hot on his heels.

''What do we got?'' , Gibbs asked the metro police officer when they finally arrived at the scene.

''Two male victims, on the left, Anthony DiNozzo Sr., one of the richest businessman in DC, although his 'business' is rather fishy'' he glanced Gibbs a look to make sure he understood and then continued , ''on the right Navy petty officer Nikola Horvat, 4 bullet wounds, two to the head, this seems to be done by a professional.'' The metro police officer finished.

''Thank you officer, you're free to go'' Gibbs nodded to the man, ''McGee take the photos, Ziva evidence ,I'll interrogate any possible witnesses ,Ducky and Palmer are on their way.''

Just when they started to process the crime seen, a little painful wail was heard and it seemed to be coming from the cupboard in the hallway. They quickly raised their guns and aimed at the cupboard and that's when Gibbs opened the cupboard and saw a terrified small kid staring at him with hands on his ears and shaking violently.

It didn't take Gibbs and his team long to put the guns down, and it was obvious that the child was in shock. He gestured his teammates to back off while he slowly approached the child. But as soon he moved any closer, the small kid winced and curled into himself even more. It was soon obvious that the child had peed himself, probably from the fear, cause the smell just kept getting stronger. He stopped and put his hands up looking directly to child: ''Hey kid, I'm not here to hurt you, I am a police officer, see?'' , he offered his badge to kid who looked at him very insecure. He put the badge next to the child so he can reach it if he likes and said: '' I'm Gibbs, and this is my team, that is Ziva'' , he pointed at her while she gently nodded, ''and that is Tim'' , whilst McGee offered a child a small smile. ''Can you tell me what is your name?'' he asked the kid looking into watery painful green eyes.

''Would you like to come out of there now, you don't look so cosy in there, huh?'' , Gibbs half smiled at the kid.

Tony was suddenly shaken by the bright light coming from the outside. He was sure the man had come back to kill him just like he did to his father and the other man. But then he heard the soft words although it was very hard to concentrate on them because of all the pain. He heard the blue-eyed man's name: ''Gibbs''. He seemed nice, and his look was so calming, like the sea, and he kind of smelled like the sea. But that wasn't the scent he smelled right now, then he looked down at his pants and realised he peed himself. The feeling of shame crossed his face and Gibbs realised it immediately.

''It's no big deal kiddo, don't worry about it. I'm sure you have plenty of other chlotes to change into.'', Gibbs said reassuringly, ''Can you tell me your name?'' , he tried again.

This time Tony could hear him enough to understand he wanted to know his name, he felt like he could trust this man, altough he never saw him. So he decided to go with his gut, and said softly: ''Tony.'' , but the words came no more than a loud whisper.

Gibbs could sense kid was in pain and wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible, but did not want to scare the kid any more. Seeing that the child trusted him, he offered him a hand and said: ''How about we get you cleaned up and looked at?'' and smiled.

Tony slowly moved to get up, but he couldn't. His legs weren't listening again. He was sitting like that for too long, finally he gave up and said: ''I'm sorry sir, but my legs don't listen again,I can't get up.'' , he sincerely apologised with shaky voice.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel bad for this kid, his legs are not listening to him _again?_ He couldn't help but notice how kind the child was considering all that he has been through. ''Do you mind if I carry you?'' he asked politely not wanting to push the child.

Tony was too exhausted and in too much pain to care so he just put his hands up and started crying waiting to be saved from this misery.

Gibbs lifted him up and immediatey noticed how Tony was so stiff and there was something obviously wrong with his back. Tony grabbed Gibbs' t-shirt not wanting ever to let go. He was sobbing hard, and Gibbs rubbed smoothing circles on kid's back until his sobs eased a bit.

When he calmed down a little bit Gibbs assured him: ''Tony, my friend is a doctor and he will be here soon as possible to help you, so you just hold on there, okay?''

He took Tony to other room cause he seemed to react to any louder noise. Assuming kid had some kind of heavy headache it would help at least bit. He sat on bed with Tony still on hist chest mummering softly and holding him tight enough to feel safe but not too tight to make the pain even worse.

Palmer and Ducky obviously got lost again so he just held the kid tight while whispering assuring words, massaging his back a bit while the child finally hadn't fallen asleep on Gibbs' chest after few minutes.

* * *

_Puse!_


	3. Mad world

_**Author's note:**_

_**Just a big thanks to all my followers and reviewers, you are my sunshine! :)**_

_**No blabbering this time, I haven't slept for 84 hours and I' m pretty sure Roman Law has caused me some permanent damage. **_

_**Here's a chap, and good night. Zzzzzzzz**_

_**Later, bitches.**_

_**oh yeah, P.S. In the story Vance will also be on Gibbs' team but he's away on a ship and will be back in few months (you'll get it through the story)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mad World**

''Mister Palmer I can't believe you got us lost again!'' Ducky angrily picked up his bag and headed to the back of Van.

''I followed GPS instructions precisely! It's not my fault the damn thing wanted to drive us across the river so I had to find another way! '' Jimmy stated.

''Yes, and you seemed to choose undoubtedly the longest path.'' Ducky glanced him a sharp look.

''But Dr. Mallard instructions were ', but his sentence was suddenly interrupted by Ducky: ''Let's get the stretcher out Mr. Palmer, we shall discuss this little misunderstanding later. ''.

''But… '', Jimmy tried, but there was no point arguing with this man, they had a body to deal with anyway, so he just left it hanging.

**xxx**

''I really feel bad for the kid, he's gonna be quite traumatized, he might have seen his father die right in front of his eyes. '' McGee exclaimed worriedly taking the photos of bodies.

'' Well, he seems to me like a strong kid, considering the amount of time we spent getting here, and the fact the victims were probably murdered about 3 hours ago, he is one tough kid, there is not many kids that would last that long without making a sound.'' Ziva stated while putting evidence into a bag.

'' Yeah, that' s true. Have you seen how Gibbs handled the whole situation so well? I would have probably made the kid even more scared if it was me. '' McGee said.

'' It is true that Gibbs is quite well with kids, but I would' ve guessed you wouldn't surprised by that considering how long you worked with Gibbs, wouldn't you probie? '' Ziva glanced him a mocking smile.

'' Oh would you stop with the probie thing, you and Leon will never stop teasing me, I'm kinda glad he' s away for few months on that ship, I enjoy the non-constant mocking.'' Mcgee exclaimed.

'' Don't get too excited McGee, he' ll be back with plenty new jokes before you even close and open your eyes.'' Ziva said.

''I believe the term you were looking for is 'with the blink of an eye' Ziva.'' McGee pointed out.

''That's what I said.'' she sad rather suprised.

''Yeah, yeah.'' McGee said and left for the hallway to take the other photos.

**xxx**

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief when the kid finally fell asleep on his chest letting the exhaustion do its thing. Every time he was about to fall asleep, he would kick himself not feeling safe enough to fall asleep.

But Gibbs soft words assured him there is nothing more to be afraid of, and he could finally rest. He assured a kid that he is not going anywhere and that is okay to let go.

Tony had to fight, he couldn't let the fatigue and pain win. He couldn't let himself fall asleep, the bad man could come back, and then he would catch him and take him. He knew he saw too much, but he felt safe where he was right now. In strong loving arms. The arms held him the safest way he could ever imagine. He wondered why his father never held him like that. Between all the crazy thoughts going through his mind he could hear soft words coming from a blue-eyed see smelling man. So he finally decided to let go, but he had to be sure first.

''Are you gonna ssstay?'' he seek for insurance.

''Don't worry kiddo, just sleep, I'm not going anywhere.'' Gibbs smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

''Jethro! What on earth is going on, Timothy and Ziva blabber something about some boy…'' Ducky came bursting into a room, but his sentence was soon stopped when Gibbs raised his hand.

Kid stirred and moaned a bit, but thankfully remained sleeping. ''Quiet Duck, I barely managed to convince him it's safe to sleep, no need to bring him back to reality just yet.'' Gibbs exclaimed.

''Yes I must agree with that one Jethro, but would you mind telling what on earth happened here and is the boy hurt? Ziva and Timothy said he needed medical assistance.'' Ducky wondered.

''There is something wrong with his back I can tell, and when I offered him a hand to get up he sad he's legs are not listening to him again.'' he exchanged worried look with Ducky and then continued: '' He also seems to have some kind of migraine, and he might be in shock, he pissed himself Ducky, God only knows for how long he sat like that until we found him in a cupboard.'' he looked at now sleeping child with a grimace of pain on his face even while sleeping.

''Can you perhaps get him to bed so I can check his back and head for any possible injuries, or previous traumas? '' Ducky asked.

''Yeah, I'll go get some clothes from his room to change into and see how Ziva and McGee are doing, you call me right back if he wakes up, okay?'' Gibbs said.

''No problem my lad, I'll wait for you to examine him, I believe he wouldn't find it too pleasant to wake alone in a room with a stranger grandpa.'' Ducky smiled.

''You got that right Duck, anyways, I'll hurry up.'' Gibbs gently placed the kid on the bed who refused to let go of Gibbs even in his sleep, but he managed to make him let go eventually.

''Looks like someone got pretty attached, huh?'' Ducky winked at him.

Gibbs just smiled and left the room silently as quickly as possible.

**xxx**

''Are you finishing up?'' Gibbs came bursting into a room McGee and Ziva were processing.

''Yeah boss, Ziva is just packing evidence and I'm done with photos. I'll go talk with a lady that called the police and then we're good to go.'' McGee stated.

''Okay, keep me posted, I'll go get the kid's stuff, and you find me everything you know about that kid McGee and does he have any relatives ASAP.'' Gibbs said.

'' Are we going to call the Child Protection Service to take him? '' Ziva asked.

''No, he's staying with me for now, I'm not throwing him into some group home after what he has been through, and he definitely saw something so he needs witness protection.'' Gibbs said.

''That is true, but for how long Gibbs, this case could take us a while.'' Ziva pointed out.

''As long as it takes, come on hurry up and gather the things, Ducky will come in few minutes after he checks the kid.'' Gibbs said and started leaving the room.

''You got it boss.'' they answered almost harmonized.

**xxx**

Gibbs entered the room at the end of the hallway with a racing car on it; assuming it had to be Tony's room. Altough he was a bit surprised with what he saw, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was a wealthy man but his soon room didn't look that fancy. It was basically a tiny room with nothing more than a bed in a corner and working desk across the room. He walked to a wardarobe next to a table and started throwing in some t-shirts, pants and underwear into a bag. He wanted to take a few toys but he soon noticed there was nothing but coloring pencils and some paper_. What kind of kid doesn't have toys? _Gibbs wondered. Just when he started gathering the pencils a painful scream was heard: ''GIBBS!''

**xxx**

Tony dreamed about his mother again, she was offering him a hand but he couldn't reach it. Just when he managed to pull his hand enough she just kept going further and further until she finally fell and yelled at him how he betrayed her. He said sorry a thousand times, but she wouldn't wake up. That's when he's father would start running towards him, his face red with anger, ready to choke him. He had to run, he had to escape, he started crawling, he was fighting, he finally made his way out and desperately searched for help, Gibbs, Gibbs is gonna save him. He kept yelling but no one was coming, this was the end, his father is finally gonna get him and there is nobody to save him this time.

Ducky sat in silence and watched the young kid in his restless sleep. He suddenly started trashing on bed and crying in sleep.

''Anthony lad, you have to snap out of it, come on, follow my voice, nobody here is going to hurt you.'' Ducky tried but Tony just started shaking even more violently.

That's when his lips let out a scream: ''GIBBS!'' , he was still sleeping but was calling Gibbs' name.

''What's going on Duck?! '' Gibbs asked his friend worriedly while hurrying to kid's side.

But it was soon obvious what was going on, kid was having a bad nightmare and was calling his name. Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's chest, trying to stop him from injuring himself even more from violent trashing while talking softly: ''I'm right here Tony, come on, open your eyes for me kiddo, you're safe now.'' Gibbs tried.

Tony could hear Gibbs' voice, and he could feel his scent, but why couldn't he see him? Just when he thought his father is going to catch him for one last time he woke up. He was on a bed, Gibbs just above him staring at him with kind blue eyes moving his sweaty hair from his forehad. He also noticed there was another older man in the room. He could feel his eyes going wider and wider and his breath going more shallow with every second while staring at him.

''Hey Tony, it's okay, it's my friend doctor Ducky Mallard I told you about before, remember? '' Gibbs jumped in immediately when he realised panic was overrtaking Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs unsure if the man was telling the truth or not. But it was Gibbs, he still haven't left him like he promised not to, and the doctor had a funny name, so he decided to trust the man again and barely nodded insecurely.

Gibbs smiled at him and said:'' Ducky is gonna check over your back and head, okay, if anything hurts just yell.'' Gibbs winked.

Tony just nodded still feeling very uncomfortamble about the whole situation.

''Hello there Anthony, would you mind Jethro lifts your t-shirt up so I can get a better look of your back? And you may as well change into something more comftorable considering that t-shirt is all sweaty'' Ducky smiled, '' look Jethro brought you some fresh clothes.'' Ducky pointed at Gibbs who was now taking a t-shirt out of a backpack.

_Who was Jethro now? And why is this name calling him by his full name, that would only his father do when he was angry with him, which was about just all the time, and why is he talking with this funny accent?_ Tony wondered.

Not wanting to be punched for asking too many questions like he was before by his father on many occassions he just decided to go with it: ''Okkkay mr. Duck.'' he said innocently,big green eyes watching him.

Ducky smiled at this child and couldn't help but notice how sweet he was. ''Jethro here is gonna help you take your t-shirt off'' he nodded at Gibbs who smiled at him encouraging.

_Oh, Gibbs must have been Jethro, what a funny name, kinda like dog_ , he thought to himself and snorked a bit imaginig Gibbs as dog.

Gibbs' heart instantly warmed at the tiny smile he got from a child and smiled himself a bit while he helped him lift up a shirt. When the removed the t-shirt Gibbs wasn't very pleased with what he saw. The kid was obviously underweight. He glanced Ducky a look who immediately understood what was that for.

Not wanting the child feel any more uncomfortable Ducky talked first: ''Good! How about you lay on your belly a bit Anthony, so I can take a better look of your back?'' .

Tony looked at Gibbs for some kind of confirmation and when Gibbs nodded he started turning around.

Ducky immediately noticed the scars on his back, some seemed to be done by sharp irregular object, but some of them were professional, it was obvious the child had an operation.

''Tony, did you perhaps have some kind of injury or operation on your back that you remember of? '' Ducky asked calmly.

Tony wasn't sure was he supposed tell Dr. Mallard about his injury because his father told him never to tell anyone about it and hide it,it would just make him look weak. He looked at Gibbs again, being sure man would now what to do.

''You can tell Dr. Mallard anything you want as long it is true. Don't worry about it at all. No one is gonna yell at you or hurt you ,you trust me don't you? '' Gibbs asked.

Tony wondered about that, did he really trust him? Well he had to, he had no other choice but to believe the man so he let a soft ''Yes'' escape his lips.

Gibbs looked him straight into his scared green eyes and assured him: '' Then be honest with Dr. Mallard ,and I promise I will get you out of here as soon as possible.'' .

''I had a sssssurgery last year wwwhen I was 4. My back got hhhhurt and mommy went to hhhheaven.'' he stirred a bit when a horrifying memory came back to him.

Ducky and Gibbs immediately noticed the stutter in kid's voice they haven't noticed before, but it's not like he spoke much before so they could notice. It broke Gibbs heart when he realised the pain Tony had already been through in his short lifetime. And was wondering about his age, he did speak well enough to be five, but his size was definitely more appropriate for a 3 or a 4-year-old.

''I'm gonna check your back now and you just tell me when it hurts.'' Ducky smiled at him and started gently examing his back while he also checked for the pulse.

It was not long until Ducky touched his upper back where the scars were that Tony started to shift and moan. ''You're doing great job Anthony, just hold on for a bit more.'' Ducky said to him.

Gibbs held Tony's little hand in his and ruffled his hair gently with his other hand.

When Ducky was finally over with examining his back and head, he checked his eyes, but Tony reacted violently to sudden light in his eyes. It was obvious he was experiencing a migraine, or at least there was one coming.

''Does your head hurt Anthony, do you normally have headaches like this?'' Ducky asked him.

''A bittt… Sometimes,bbbut it's not too bad.'' ,Tony lied. Migraine just kept getting worse and he had more and more problems with focusing on everything around him.

''I'm gonna give you some medicine to help you feel better, do you know perhaps if you are allergic to some medication? '' Ducky asked him.

Tony looked confused at Gibbs, and then just shrugged his shoulders at Ducky. It was amazing how this simple childish action made both men smile.

Ducky gave Tony a medicine, and Gibbs helped him slowly to change into fresh chlotes. The smell of urine was still strong and it was obvious Tony was still ashamed cause of it. ''We'll get you a nice warm bath later don't worry.'' Gibbs winked at Tony who still wondered why was this man so kind to him.

''Jethro, it seems he has undergone some serious back surgery, and there is also a scar on the back of his head, possible from skull fructure. He's puls is a bit faster than normal , but nothing too much, he seems to be relaxing a bit from the shock. I will try to gather his medical reports as soon as possible, and now excuse me, I shall deal with the reason we came here in the first place.'' Ducky said to his friend while picking up his bag.

''Sure Duck, thanks.'' Gibbs replied.

''Bye Anthony, I will see you soon, you take care young lad.'' Ducky smiled at him while leaving a room.

'' Bye Mr. Duck'' Tony said tiredly.

It was obvious the medication was doing its thing since Tony already started dozing off.

''Are you gonna try walking with my help now buddy? '' Gibbs asked not wanting the kid feel so useless.

''Yeah.'' Tony said sleepy and yawned.

He got of bed, but as soon as his feet touched the floor his kness buckled. Gibbs caught him immediately and steadied him. ''You ok? '' Gibbs glanced him a worried look.

''Maybe yyyyou could carry mmme?'' Tony looked him with big green sleepy adorable eyes.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, so he the gently picked Tony up and placed him on his hip. ''Anytime kiddo, anytime.'' , but before Tony could even register what Gibbs said he was out as a light.

**xxx**

Gibbs walked outside with Tony sound asleep on his shoulder where McGee and Ziva waited. He threw car keys to McGee and said: ''you drive''.

It took Ziva and McGee couple of seconds to process what has just happened, did Gibbs just gave McGee keys to drive?! Voluntarily?!

There was no point to discuss this right now so they just followed their bossman to car. Gibbs sat in back with Tony not wanting to wake him up promising himself he would make sure this kid is going to be allright.

**xxx**

The man watched from the shadow of nearby trees as the man exited the house with the child on his chest. There was a child in the house he didn't know of, but he would certainly make sure the child didn't have a chance to say a thing. With on last glance at the car leaving the parklot, he stepped on a smoked cigarette and left.

* * *

_Puse!_

**_EDIT: _**

To a guest that wrote me "Vance is their boss stupid" ; **thanks Sherlock.**


	4. Gravity

_**Autor's note:**_

_**Thank you for all your support, like I said, you are my sunshine!**_

_**To ****lorusgra:**** No I'm not, I know English too well to be an Italian. Haahaha, just kidding. I'm a Croat, but my family is from Italy. That's why I have an Italian name.**_

_**In the chapter, you will notice I made our victim Croat. Well, you gotta make some kind of commercial for your country. Hahahaha, anyways since you maybe noticed I am a funfact person, here's one: Game of Thrones was filmed in Croatia huehuehue**_

_**Oooh but wait here's another funfact: The address I used in the story, where the accident happened, was actually Jerry Seinfeld's apartment address huehuehue**_

_**Yes, I seem to be in a blabber mode all over again.**_

_**Later, bitches.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gravity**

Gibbs entered the NCIS building and headed to Abby's lab right away.

The elevator dinged and he could already hear the loud music coming from Abby's lab. He entered the lab covering Tony's ear with hand not wanting the child to wake up.

Abby was bouncing happily around her computer and didn't seem to notice Gibbs at all. Gibbs just approached the music set and turned the music off as quickly as possible.

Tony stirred a bit when he heard a noise and looked sleepily up at Gibbs. Making sure Gibbs was still there he fell back to his shoulder again in seconds.

''HEY!'' Abby started yelling when she realised someone turned her music off. But she stopped right away when she saw Gibbs holding a sleeping child.

''Aww look at you bossman! Who is this cutie pie?'' Abby cheered happily and tiptoed to her boss.

''Hey Abs, this is Tony, we found him at the crime scene, we have a reason to believe he saw his father being murdered.'' Gibbs exclaimed.

Abby covered her mouth not wanting to let the scream that threatned to escape her lips go. ''Poor little thing, how old is he anyway, he looks nothing more than 4!'' .

''That's what I thought, but he told Ducky and me he was 5.'' Gibbs said and glanced a look at now drooling child on his shoulder.

''Did you contact his relatives? What about mother? Did you call the CPS? Oh God Gibbs maybe he needs'' but her sentence was suddenly interrupted by Gibbs: ''Quitter Abs, and don't worry, he'll be staying with me until we figure out what we're gonna do next.'' .

''I need you to look at him while I take care of things upstairs for few hours.'' Gibbs continued.

''Sure thing boss, I would like to get to know him better!'' Abby exclaimed happily.

''Come on, let's wake him up first, he has a problem with strangers around.'' Gibbs said and started shaking Tony a bit.

''Hey Tony, wake up kiddo, there's someone here I want you to meet.'' Gibbs tried. But Tony only moaned a bit and turned his head on the other side.

''Well, somebody is not so light sleeper.'' Abby stated.

''Yeah you got that right. Come on Tony, it's Gibbs, I need you to open your eyes for a bit.'' Gibbs tried again.

Tony shifted his head again, but this time opened his eyes a bit and lifted his head up from Gibbs' chest.

''This is my friend Abby over there'', he pointed at Abby who waved enthusiastically to him.

When Tony lifted his head up and looked at her with his sleepy green eyes and his hair going in all directions , Abby wanted to give him the warmest and strongest hug ever but was soon stopped by Gibbs warning look.

''Hi Tony, I'm Abby! It's very nice to meet you.'' Abby said.

Tony smiled at this silly woman. She had funny ponytails and was dressed funny. And she was huge. He never saw a woman that high, but she was still like a big little girl. Not that he could explain it. Like there was a child standing in front of him, but captured in a body of grown woman.

''Hi'' he finally said and blushed a bit.

''Listen Tony'', Gibbs lifted his chin up to make sure he was looking at him and then continued: ''I'm gonna leave you here for few hours with Abs while I work and then I'll come back for you and take you to my place, okay? '' Gibbs said.

Tony didn't really like this idea, he didn't like it at all, and was very suspicious about everything. Was he leaving him? Is he really gonna come back? He glanced a bit between Abby and Gibbs biting his lower lip and then just nodded insecurely.

''Don't worry Tony, Abs will take a good care of you, and I'll be back before I even left.'' Gibbs smiled at him.

''You wanna sleep for a bit more, Abby has a cosy cushion in the back I'm sure you'll like it.'' Gibbs continued.

''Yeah.'' Tony said while yawning and placed his head back on Gibbs' shoulder.

Abby already started falling for this kid. He had cutest and most innocent little eyes she could ever imagine. And it was obvious her bossman already had a special bond with the kid.

They headed for the back of lab where Gibbs placed Tony on cushion. Tony was a bit reluctant of letting Gibbs go, but when Gibbs finally assured him he will be back, he let go.

''Sleep tight kiddo, and if you wake up and anything hurts don't try to get up on your own if Abby's not there. Just call for her and she' ll be there to help you up in a second.'' Gibbs tucked Tony in, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead

''This is Bert Tony! He will keep you safe, don't worry! '' Abby smiled and placed stuffed hippo next to Tony.

''Okkk'' was the only thing Tony managed to say before his eyes fell shut.

'' I can't believe how adorable he is! I'll have to fight my urge to squish him like cutest stuffed animal on Earth.'' Abby exclaimed.

''Please Abs try not to suffocate him with hugs until I come back.'' Gibbs half smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He started leaving for the elevator but before gave Abby few instructions.

''His bag is here, there's some coloring pencils in there if he wakes up and gets bored. Also, Ducky said he had some kind of back surgery, and he could not stand on his feet when I got him, so watch out he doesn't fall or something like that.'' Gibbs instructed.

''Ooooooh that poor thing! I'll take care of him, don't worry bossman, I will guard him as a Guardian of a Galaxy. '' Abby saluted to her boss.

''I know you will Abs, thanks.'' He smiled at her one last time and left.

**xxx**

'' What you got? '' Gibbs asked right away when entered the bullpen.

Ziva got up right away and McGee displayed victim's i.d on screen.

'' Anthony DiNozzo Senior, one of the finest buisness men in New York. Moved his buisness from NY to DC less than a month ago. He was inscpected by FBI before, but they didn't manage to find anythig on him. Just regular estate buisness.'' Ziva exclaimed.

''Altough, I managed to get in touch with senior agent of FBI whose team was investigating DiNozzo senior, and he said they had a reason to believe DiNozzo was having a weapon-smuggle business but he got a call before they got to his home so he managed to get away.'' McGee said.

''What about the other marine guy?'' Gibbs asked.

''Navy petty officer 1st class Nikola Horvat, born and raised in Croatia, came in US for college but soon gave up and joined the Navy. We contacted his command master chief who was pretty surprised by the whole thing and said Horvat was a disciplined young marine and claimed he had no idea about his connection with DiNozzo Sr. of any kind.'' Mcgee said.

''Good job McGee. What about Tony? Did you find any relatives? '' Gibbs said.

Ziva hesistated for a bit then said: ''We found some of his father family… But they didn't seem to be interested in him, they said we can do with him 'whatever we want' with that exact words.'' Ziva said.

Gibbs frowned. What kind of family doesn't care about the 5-year-old kid who just lost both of his parents? , ''You got something else? '' Gibbs felt like Ziva haven't finished.

''Yes. We found newspaper report about an accident including Tony and his mother 9 months ago…'' Ziva brought the newspaper title to screen and read it out loud: ''Mother and 4-year-old son in severe car accident.'' .

Gibbs continued reading for himself: _Last night around 9PM CET on the crossroad of W 81st street and Amsterdam Ave a woman driving her son to a hospital was hit by a drunk driver. By the last information we got from the Metro P.D. and hospital, mother succumbed to injuries, and her 4-year-old son is still fighting for his life._

''Did you call the CPS? '' he finally asked Ziva.

''No, you said…'' Ziva started.

''Good. And don't. I'll deal with director.'' Gibbs interrupted her.

He then started leaving the bullpen: ''I'm going to get some coffee and talk with director. You two keep digging for connection between Horvat and DiNozzo.'' and left for the elevator.

**xxx**

Gibbs walked into his favourite coffee shop. It was actually few hours since he had his last coffee and he was pretty sure he was starting to lose his mind.

He got some coffee for the team and Caf-Pow for Abby, he knew this is going to be a long one.

Driving back to Navy Yard, his thoughts kept going back to that little kid that was now hopefully safe with Abby. Not hopefully, of course he was safe, Abby is gonna wtch him, and if anyone even tried to take him out of the building he was sure Ziva would kill him before he even got a chance.

He wondered about those adorable eyes, and that child innocence. He hadn't seen those eyes for a long time, ever since Kelly passed away. He thought about her a lot these days, more often than usual, and then this kid came into his life all of a sudden and brought back a warm feeling for at least a bit.

But he was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when he observed the black BMW in his rear mirror view. The vehichle took the last 7 turns same as him. There was only one way he could know if he was being followed so he quickly took a sudden left turn. Bu the BMW just continued driving in its direction. Maybe it was a coincidence, but Gibbs didn't believe much in coindcidences.

Just when Gibbs got out of parking and started crossing road black BMW passed in fornt of him. Now, this wasn't coincidence, he thought, and memorised the licence plate number.

**xxx**

Gibbs strode into a bullpen, dropped off coffe and gave McGee a license plate number.

''Find out whose car is that McGee till I come back.'' and then left.

**xxx**

Jenny was just reading some of the last week reports when the door suddenly bursted open.

''Wow Jethro, haven't you heard of knocking? '' she exclaimed.

''I have a policy: if somebody leaves their door open, they don't mind if you come in.'' Gibbs replied.

''Well I will keep that in mind from now on; now: what brings you here Jethro? '' Jenny asked.

''We have a case. '' Gibbs replied.

'' Yes, so I have heard of, I also have heard of there is a little boy who might have witnessed his father murder sleeping now in Abby's lab.'' she looked at him with and eyebrow raised.

''I see you have been informed. About that, he is staying with me until we solve this one out. No further discussing. '' Gibbs finished.

'' I am not going to argue on this one, as I assumed it is going to go that way, but I'm not leaving your house without any surveillance. There will be two Metro police officer's watching your house.'' Jenny said.

She knew Gibbs. She knew his soft spot. He could never abandon a kid, or let him into some group home. So she knew better than that not to argue this man. It was anniversary of Kelly's death soon anyway so she also knew this was the time of year he felt most protective.

''Good. We're leaving in hour.'' Gibbs said and left a room.

''You' re welcome.'' she said when the doors already closed and got back to reading reports.

**xxx**

''What you got Ducky? '' Gibbs asked right away when he walked into autopsy.

''Oh hello Jethro, I am just finshing autopsy right here on this young lad.'' Ducky said picking his hand through corpse's open chest.

''Have you got anything? '' Gibbs asked.

''Well, nothing more than obvious, two gunshot wounds, one through abdomen, other through head. Time of death approximately 10:21 am this morning. '' Ducky replied.

''Anything else?'' Gibbs tried.

''I have fininshed autopsy on DiNozzo Sr. here'' ,Ducky moved to other table, ''I have emptied his stomach contents, and found nothing more than some bagel and alcohol. A bit early to be drinking don't you think? '' Ducky said and looked at Gibbs.

''I remember there was a friend of mine who would start a day with a simple glass of wine. He believed wine was an elixir of youth. Altough that is quite ironic when I think of it now since he''

''Ducky!'' Gibbs suddenly interrupted.

''Oh yes yes my dear pardon me, I seem to have a tendency to 'blabber away' as mister Palmer likes to call it.'' Ducky said.

''Where is Palmer anyway?'' Gibss asked.

''Oh, Breena called, she is in hospital with their child. So I sent him there right away to see what is going on. Poor lad was completely out of him.'' Ducky answered.

''Oh. The corpse? '' Gibbs tried again.

''Yes, yes, the corpse!'' Ducky threw his hands in the air a bit and then continued, ''same as our officer Horvat there, two gunshot wounds and the one to a head fatal.'' he finished.

''Good. Call me right away if you find something more.'' Gibbs said and then continued: ''I'm going to take stomach contents to Abby, come check Tony there when you finish, I'm not so sure hanging around his dead father would be a great idea.'' he finished.

''That is for certain. I will be there as soon as possible.'' Ducky said and then got back to body.

**xxx**

''Hey Abs, what you got for me? '' Gibbs asked as he dropped the evidence and Caf-Pow on the table while enjoying the silence of the lab that wasn't so common.

''Hey Gibbs! '' she exclaimed happily.

''Tony still asleep? '' he asked.

''Yeah, that boy wouldn't wake if there was an earthquake! I dropped some glass on the floor like an hour ago, but he didn't even stirr! '' Abby said.

''Well, I'll take sleeping is a better thing than thinking about his father murder. What you got?'' he asked.

''I am still proccessing the bullets Ducky brought me before, and I proccessed all fingerprints on the crime scene but they only matched DiNozzo Sr. and officer Horvat. This guy ws a pro Gibbs, I can tell you that.'' she said.

''Also,I found a nicotine gum wrap, no fingerprints on it, but since neither of our victims were smokers, it is quite possible our killer is a smoker, or is trying not to be.'' She finished then moved to other computer.

''Also, I analyzed their blood, and Mr. DiNozzo had 1,31 ‰ alcohol in blood. Who gets drunk 10 o'clock in the morning with his son in house? '' Abby asked worriedly and looked at Gibbs.

''I don't Abby, but I will find out.'' he said, and smiled at her.

''Come on let's get Tony up, Ducky will be here any minute now to check him out. I guess it's gonna take some time to wake him.'' Gibbs said.

''Well, that's for sure.'' Abby agreed.

**xxx**

When they entered the back of the lab Gibbs felt the warmth around his heart again. The kid was holding his hippo tight with his little arms and was lying flat on cushion. Blanket taken off him, folded at the top of his feet, snoring lightly.

''Oh noooo, you can't wake him up, he's too cute.'' Abby said.

Gibbs smiled and then sat to cushion next to Tony and gently started waking him up.

Abby got her phone right away and snapped a picture of them. She couldn't help herself, and she was sure it's going to be a great family photo one day.

Tony didn't even stirr,so Gibbs tried again: ''Come on Tony, it's Gibbs, it's almost time to go.''

He placed a hand on his forhead and immediately noticed the cold sweat, _again. _He turned him around to check his back and noticed right away his chloting was soaked from sweat again, just like it did back in his home. Maybe he seemed like a tight sleeper, but Gibbs knew better. He was a lot more than that. He must have had haunting nightmares causing him to sweat this much in his sleep. Gibbs knew, he knew what that felt like.

''Come on Tony, rise and shine.'' Gibbs shook him a bit more.

Tonny suddenly opened his eyes and jumped up in sitting position. His breath came out in short puffs, and Gibbs tried to calm him right away.

''Hey Tony, it's me, you're safe now, it's okay.'' Gibbs smiled assuringly and hugged him while rubbing smoothing circles on his back.

Tony hugged him back right away not wanting ever to let go. ''I ttthought you llleft.'' he said quietly.

Tony was sure he left, he was going to be left alone, he started making runaway plans in his head. But where would he run away anyway? He was stiill very small, so he just prayed Gibbs would come back and get him. And he did, like he said, and he never felt more safe. Not in a long time, not ever since his mother would assure him that everything is going to be allright when he was sick or when his dad yelled at him. It was safest place he could imagine right now, the most protective hug he could ever ask for. And he wanted it to stay that way for a long long time.

* * *

_Puse!_


	5. Bridge over troubled water

_**Author's note:**_

_**My God, I am so hungover... Anyways, I didn't even re- read the chapter, I'm in no condition to do so...**_

**_Thanks to one and only, my peeps followers!_**

**_Later, bitches._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bridge over troubled water**

Gibbs was pretty much overwhelmed by everything going on and was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He got out his phone with Tony still on his chest and answered it:

''Gibbs.''

''Boss, I checked the license plate number you gave me. It's a rent a car. We tried to get a name, but the agency won't give it without a warrant.'' McGee said.

'' I'll be there in 10.'' Gibbs said and hung up.

''Hello there gentlemen, I see you are quite comfortable there.'' Ducky suddenly appeared.

Tony looked up from Gibbs' chest and smiled. It really was cozy there, cozy and safe, everything he could ask for right now.

''How are you feeling Anthony? Did you get some good sleep? '' Ducky asked although question seemed absolutely redundant. Black circles under Tony's eyes and the completely white tone of his skin talked for itself.

''Kinda.'' Tony replied while yawning.

''How about Ducky checks you so we can head upstairs and go to my place, so you can get some real nice bath and good night sleep?'' Gibbs asked looking down at him smiling.

Tony looked up at him for a while just looking into his eyes, they were so calming. He had a feeling like Gibbs was putting some kind of spell on him taking away all the anxiety that was overwhelming him.

''Okkkay Gibbs.'' he finally replied and looked down.

''You know Anthony, just before I came here I talked with a very kind lady doctor called Kate Cassidy who told me she knows you very well.'' Ducky said.

Tony immediately lifted his head up and his eyes had a spark no one in the room ever seen before.

''Yeah! What she said? '' Tony asked right away excitedly.

Ducky couldn't help but smile at the change of the mood Tony had with appearance of Kate's name: ''Oooh she said you are one very kind, strong and hardworking boy, and to send you many hugs in her name.'' Ducky finished.

Tony smiled and blushed for a bit and asked hopefully: ''Can you ttttel her I send her mmmmany hugs too?''

''Of course, you can talk with her next time I call her if you like'' Ducky said.

''Yeah.'' Tony suddenly had a big smile on his face. His heartbeat was going crazy just from the idea of seeing Kate. ''Ttttthank you Mr. Duck.'' Tony finally said and looked down shyly, resting his head on Gibbs' chest again.

''No need to thank me lad. How about Jethro helps you lift your shirt up now so I can check your back again and you can change into another shirt anyway, this one seems to be soaked wet and we certainly do not want you to get sick! '' Ducky said smiling at the tiny child in front of him.

''I can do it myssself.'' Tony said politely and started lifting his shirt.

Gibbs took the soaked shirt and went to bag to grab another one, if he keeps changing this often he's going to have to buy another wardrobe of clothes to last just a week considering he can't even wash them that fast.

Tony was already lying on his stomach remembering the procedure from the last time but still checking for Gibbs' movements being insecure is he going to stay.

''Don't worry Tony, Gibbs is not going anywhere, besides, if he ever tried you just call me and I'll be kicking his butt right away. '' Abby winked at him.

Tony really liked this silly lady, not just that she was cool, he had a feeling she liked him. Not that he could understand why. He wasn't special at all, and he was evil. His father proved him so. When he started to stutter a little while after the rehab started his father told him that evil people stutter. He tried so much to hide it, not to do it. But his tongue doesn't want to listen. He eventually got too scared to talk and started talking less and less every day. Now he talked when he had to, when they asked him questions that were expected to be answered or when he felt it is safe enough for him to ask or say something. Not that he wanted to push it too much, they could realize how evil he was if he started talking more so he just smiled at Abby not wanting to risk it.

He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when a sharp pain shot through his body. He jumped slightly almost letting a painful moan go, but he managed to suppress it.

''Easy there Anthony, I'm almost done here, you are doing fantastic. '' Ducky said calming him down.

Gibbs sat on the edge of cushion with a new shirt ready and ruffled Tony's hair while massaging his scalp to help him calm for a bit.

''All done here Anthony! You are good to go, just let's see before you leave are you good to walk, if you feel any pain when standing and walking, just tell me, okay? '' Ducky said.

Tony just nodded and started getting up while Gibbs helped him to get his shirt on.

Tony finally got to his feet and seemed to be more stable than before for sure. He smiled to Ducky hoping the older man would realize he was good to walk not wanting to talk.

''Does anything hurt? '' Ducky asked.

Tony just shook his head no and looked up at Gibbs, big green eyes begging him to get him out of here.

''Then I believe you're good to go. '' Ducky winked at Tony: ''You keep an eye on Gibbs so he doesn't get lost. '' he finished and smiled.

Tony got really confused. He, watch for Gibbs? Wasn't that suppose to go another way around? Well, the man claimed to be a doctor and Gibbs said he should trust him so he just looked at Ducky confused with his index finger in his mouth and shook his shoulders okay.

Abby let out a silent burst trying to hold the laughter back while Gibbs just shook his head and offered hand to Tony: ''Don't worry Tony, I'll be keeping a close eye on you, how about we get going?'' he smiled down at him.

Tony nodded and offered his hand to Gibbs.

Abby placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him softly: ''Take care Tony, I'll see you soon.''.

Tony smiled at her and started walking away with Gibbs step by step. Slow, but safe, just like he liked it.

**xxx**

Ride in the elevator wasn't as good as Gibbs expected it to be. He could feel Tony getting very tense the second they entered it. The grip on his hand got incredibly strong for such a small child and he closed his eyes when they started going up.

''We' ll be there in a sec kiddo'' Gibbs assured him.

When the elevator door finally opened Tony almost ran out of it, but the lack of power to do so seemed to hold him back. Gibbs decided to ignore it and proceeded to desk.

When they entered the bull pen Ziva's and McGee's face immediately turned to them. They watched as their boss led a small child slowly to his desk while Tony was inspecting everything carefully with curious green eyes.

Gibbs lifted him in his chair and gave him some paper and coloring pencils to play with: ''Sit here for a while and draw something nice while I take care of something then we are leaving, okay?''

Tony was already drawing with his tongue out and nodded while looking down at papers.

''What you got?'' Gibbs asked.

McGee was still staring at Tony not being able to help himself wonder about the sad destiny that this kid seemed to have. But he was suddenly startled when he felt a slap on the back of his head which appeared to be coming from his boss.

Tony surprisingly loved the action and chuckled out loud. Everyone in the room turned to Tony who was now laughing hysterically. After few seconds of good laugh he took the pencil again, put an elbow on the desk and rested his head there: ''funny Gibbs'' ,he said quietly almost to himself while he shook his head for a bit and continued drawing.

Ziva and McGee looked each other confused while trying to suppress their laugh when McGee finally said: ''Like I told you earlier on the phone boss, agency won't give us the name unless we have the warrant.''.

Gibbs knew his gut wasn't lying, but he also knew he had no legal basis for a warrant so he just let it be for now.

''Anything else on the case?'' Gibbs asked.

''Nothing boss. We are still waiting for autopsy report and Abby to finish processing the bullets and fingerprints from the crime scene.'' McGee answered.

''Good. You're good to go, I'll see you tomorrow 8 AM sharp.'' Gibbs finished and started gathering his things.

Ziva and McGee shared a confused look. It was not like their boss to just let them go home when they had a case. But knowing there is nothing much they can do until the tests are over they decided to go with it.

''Come on Tony, we' re leaving.'' Gibbs smiled and offered his hand to help him down from chair.

''Just a seccc'' was the only thing he got while Tony seemed to be working very hard on something.

When he was done, he dropped the pencil, got off the chair and walked slowly to Ziva's desk with drawing in his little hand. He got in front of her and offered her a drawing:''for you'' he said and blushed for a bit.

Ziva took the drawing and inspected it curiously. It was a drawing of her smelling a flower. Quite realistic and with incredibly steady lines for a 5-year-old. She was pretty impressed. And pretty sure this one is going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up.

''Wow Tony, you really are quite an artist.'' she said and ruffled his hair for a bit.

''Thanks.'' he answered quietly and turned to Gibbs.

''Come on kiddo, let's get going.'' Gibbs took his little hand in his much bigger and they started walking slowly to elevator.

**xxx**

Ride to Gibbs' house was pretty quiet. Tony didn't seem to be much of a talker but Gibbs didn't mind. He wasn't either. He knew Tony was probably silent because of everything that was going on, but he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut telling him there is something more behind all the silence.

Tony was drifting off to sleep again on the backseat as he fought to keep his eyes open. Gibbs was pretty worried about that. Tony seemed to sleep a lot but not being able to get any rest at all.

When they finally arrived Tony was sound asleep. Gibbs opened the back door fighting the need to wake the child. He knew Tony needed a bath but he felt so bad with waking him all over again.

''Tony, we're here. Come on.'' Gibbs shook him for a bit and lifted him up.

Tony was light as a feather and he could feel his ribs through his shirt while he tried to wake him up rubbing his chest for a bit.

Tony finally lifted his head up from Gibbs' chest and looked up at him groggily. Just about when he tried to put his head back down on Gibbs' chest Gibbs stopped him.

''Hey, hey, I need you to stay awake for a while kiddo. We're gonna get a nice warm bath and then we'll have something to eat, how about that? '' Gibbs smiled.

''Oookay.'' Tony just said annoyed not really thrilled about the whole idea but nice warm bath really did sound nice. He just put his head back down on Gibbs' chest. If he couldn't sleep, at least he could rest his awfully heavy head there.

Gibbs smiled at the child grumpiness he really missed sometimes. The way Kelly would be grumpy when he would wake her up. Grumpy but still so innocent. It was a thing only available when you were a kid.

He noticed immediately the two cars watching his house and nodded to each while the police officers guarding his house nodded back. He was glad he had extra protection although not willing to admit it. And he was definitely glad about not seeing the black BMW again.

Gibbs entered the house and locked the door behind him. Not something that he usually practices but with a possible murder witness kid in his house he wouldn't risk it.

He turned the water on in bathtub and put Tony down.

''Tony I'm gonna go get your room ready, you just wait here'' Gibbs said and gave him shampoo: ''Here, you can put as much as you like, make sure there are plenty of bubbles, I heard they are much fun to bath with.'' Gibbs winked and ruffled Tony's hair before he left the bathroom.

Tony was scared to try the water. The baths his father use to give him were not so pleasant. They were usually so cold he would feel the cold on his skin for a couple of hours later. But father told him that's how it's supposed to go when you get older. He was old enough for cold baths, he knew that. He's a strong boy, he's gonna make it through this one, it doesn't matter.

Just then he touched the water in bathtub and stood shocked. The water was warm! Not too warm or too cold, just warm. And Gibbs gave him a shampoo for bubbles? But bubbles were also for babies, he wasn't a baby. Did Gibbs think he was a baby? He should tell him he was wrong.

''Did you get the shampoo in?'' Gibbs suddenly appeared at the door.

Tony hesitated for a bit not sure whether he should talk or not and then decided it was safe enough to talk, not like Gibbs ever said anything about his talk: ''I'm nnnnot a babby.'' ,he looked up at Gibbs confused.

''I know you are not, but bubbles are fun, and every kid takes bath with bubbles trust me.'' Gibbs winked.

''You sure?'' Tony asked with his eyebrows furrowed curiously.

''I'm sure Tony.'' Gibbs assured him,''now put in as much as you like.''.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders, the simple action Gibbs absolutely fell in love with, and turned around to bathtub. He still wasn't sure was Gibbs lying and is he going to punish him if he put in too much so he just put in a little bit and turned around to look at Gibbs' face.

Gibbs' face was still very calm, and he could feel Gibbs wasn't mad.

''Go on, drop in a whole bottle if you like, I won't mind trust me.'' Gibbs said.

Tony smiled a bit looking at Gibbs and dropped in a bit more.

''Is good.'' he finally said and gave Gibbs a bottle back.

''Jump in, your pajamas is here and there is a towel, you want me to stay or wait for you downstairs?'' Gibbs asked not wanting the kid to feel uncomfortable.

Tony thinked about it for a bit. He didn't want Gibbs to see him naked, he didn't want Gibbs to see all the scars he had from crash, that's why he never wore shorts either, he was a damaged monster, and he did not want Gibbs to see it.

''Go. I'll ccccome.'' he finally said politely.

''Okay, come downstairs when you finish, I'll be cooking dinner, and watch for the stairs, if you don't feel safe enough to go down alone call me and I'll come and get you. Good?'' Gibbs said.

Tony just nodded and started taking his sneakers off. Gibbs ruffled his hair and left the room closing door behind him.

**xxx**

Gibbs was cooking some pasta with eggs not having much choice to cook since pasta, eggs and cheese were basically the only thing he had in the house at the moment. Just when he got all masterchef mode his phone rang.

''Gibbs.'' he answered it.

''When were you planning on telling me you are investigating death of DiNozzo Senior?'' Fornell asked right away.

''I was planning Fornell, but there were some other priorities on my mind.'' Gibbs looked up from cooking pan to check the stairs but there was still no sign of Tony.

''His son is in my house. He probably saw the murder. There are 2 Metro P.D. cars watching the house and I am pretty sure I was followed today.'' Gibbs continued.

''Damn. Did you get anything out of the kid? '' Fornell asked.

''Nope. I haven't asked yet, he doesn't talk much anyway and I didn't want to traumatize him furthermore. I'll talk with him tomorrow.'' Gibbs said.

''Yeah, but you'll have to ask him you know that. Don't let him grew too much on you.'' Fornell said.

But it was too late for that. Gibbs already knew he is not going to let this kid go easily.

''You can drop off at my place later when I put him to bed so we can talk.'' Gibbs said.

''Good. See ya around 9.'' Fornell said and hung up.

Gibbs was just finishing with dinner when he heard the small steps coming down the stairs.

He walked to stairs and watched as Tony , now dressed in Sponge Bob pajamas and wool socks hanging clumsily around his ankles carefully walked down step by step. Few steps before the bottom his leg suddenly slipped as he started to fall.

Noticing Tony's sudden lost of balance, Gibbs rushed up the stairs right away and caught him the last second before he hit the ground. Tony gasped in fear and let out a sigh of relief when strong hands caught him.

Gibbs lifted him as Tony grabbed his shirt right away still not being sure is he going to hold him.

''I told you to call me if you are not sure.'' Gibbs said softly.

This was it. Gibbs was mad. He was going to beat him and get rid of him. He did bad, and now there is a price he must pay. He just wanted to show him he was strong, but he failed. He was just a weak baby, just like his father taught him.

He looked up at Gibbs with guilty green eyes and said: ''You mmmmad?''

Two little words broke Gibbs' heart immediately, he knew he should have taken it easier on this kid.

''Of course not Tony, I just don't want you to get hurt.'' Gibbs said and placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead.

Tony still wasn't sure about all of this. He still wasn't sure why was this man so kind, he did everything wrong, but he was still holding him lovingly. Was he different? He was too tired to think, this was all too much, so he just rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder taking in the smell of the ocean the man had he loved so much. He was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep, that is when his father comes back to haunt him, so the rest on a safe shoulder is something that could come handy at the moment.

''I made us some pasta with eggs and cheese, have you ever ate that?'' Gibbs asked.

''No.'' Tony just replied silently not moving for a bit.

''Well, I think you are gonna like it.'' Gibbs said and started taking the plates out.

He put Tony down on the chair and got some pasta out on his plate.

''Here you go. Bon appetite!'' Gibbs winked and got some out on his plate too.

Tony smiled and tried some food. He really liked it, but he wasn't hungry at all. Although he could not remember when was the last time he ate something more than few dinner leftovers, he still wasn't hungry. But he ate just a bit not wanting to disappoint Gibbs.

''You don't like it? '' Gibbs asked when noticed Tony was just picking on his food.

''Nono,I likkke ittt.'' Tony said panicking, ''but I'm nottt hungry'' he finished looking at Gibbs scared.

Gibbs was really worried about that. He knew Tony hasn't eaten anything all day and the fact that he was underweight was worrying him even more. But he didn't want to push him just yet.

''It's okay, just eat as much as you feel up to.'' Gibbs said assuringly.

Tony was kinda confused. He wasn't mad? Again? This Gibbs guy really was something, and he really started to like him. But he did not want to like him too much. Everyone he ever loved went away eventually. And he definitely did not want Gibbs to go away just yet.

10 minutes later Tony was barely managing to keep his head up from plate as his head kept slipping away from his hand and his eyes were falling shut.

If things were different Gibbs would find the whole situation completely hilarious. The way Tony tried to chew his food while his head threatned to fall into plate fighting the sleep off.

''Come on Tony, let's get you to bed.'' Gibbs finally said not wanting the kid to struggle anymore.

He lifted Tony up and placed him on the hip.

''You want something to drink? '' Gibbs tried. If he didn't want to eat, he had to keep the kid hydrated at least.

''Okkay.'' Tony said yawning.

Gibbs got some juice out and poured into a glass.

''Here you go.'' he gave Tony a glass.

Tony drinked the whole thing in one sip and gave Gibbs glass back while licking ome of the juice left on his lips. Gibbs smiled and wiped Tony's face with a handkerchief.

Gibbs walked withTony in his guest room as the sleepy child inspected his surroundings curiously. Making sure Tony was comfortable enough, he placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and wished him good night.

''Sleep tight Tony, don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it.'' Gibbs smiled.

Tony was already drifting away and then he said softly: ''Sttttay?''

''I'll keep you company until you fall asleep, you just relax.'' Gibbs smiled and sat on Tony's bed watching Tony drifting off.

Tony was snoring lightly, but Gibbs didn't want to leave him yet. Watching Tony having a painful grimace on his face even in his sleep made Gibbs worry even more. He let the night lamp light on and got up silently. Looking at the small child for the one last time he closed the door leaving them just a bit open he could hear any noise coming from Tony's room.

**xxx**

Gibbs was just pouring some fresh coffee when he heard a loud thump on the door. He immediately grabbed his gun and approached the door.

''What the hell Gibbs since when do you lock the door?'' Fornell yelled in front of the door.

Gibbs unlocked the door and stared at Fornell as he rubbed a red spot on his forehead.

''Did you just crash your head into my door Fornell?'' Gibbs asked mockingly.

''Well it's not like I expected it to be locked anyway, I talked to police officers in front. Those are some good policemen, Jenny didn't send some idiots that's for sure.'' Fornell said and walked into the house.

Gibbs just glanced around before closing the door making sure there was nothing more than ordinary. Pleased with what he saw he proceeded to the kitchen where Fornell was already making friends with cold beer.

''Did you cook?!'' Fornell suddenly asked glancing Gibbs a very confused look.

''Well it's not like kid could eat coffee so you know.'' Gibbs replied.

''Ohh right the kid. I totally forgot. How is he anyway?''

''Not so good. He seems to be way underweight and small for his age. He also doesn't really talk much.'' Gibbs said taking a sip of coffee he really needed.

''Did you find any family?'' Fornell asked.

''No one who cared.'' Gibbs said with grimace on his face.

He told Fornell about everything going on with Tony and DiNozzo Senior while Fornell gave him his info as two friends talked silently not wanting to disturb the new resident. They didn't have much plans; but one thing was for sure: they are going to keep that kid safe, no matter what.

**xxx**

The man watched the events of the day from the nearby house that had no residents at the moment. He could not strike just yet, there were too many people watching the kid. But he is going to catch them unprepared soon. And then he is going to get rid of the only evidence he let behind.

* * *

_Puse!_


	6. Porcelain

_**Author's note:**_

**_Here's for everyone hungover out there(again), cheers!_**

**_Next chapter will be a short one, than some twist and blah blah, I don't wanna ruin it just yet :D_**

**_Big thanks to my followers, readers and a major hug to my reviewers!_**

**_Till the next time._**

**_Later, bitches._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Porcelain**

Gibbs got up 6 AM sharp this morning. He decided it would be a wise idea to wake up earlier since waking Tony isn't going to be a fun one as usual, and he definitely needed some coffee before going out into the world.

He stopped by Tony's room first only to find him sleeping restlessly on his back with blankets taken off him. Gibbs approached the bed slowly and started shaking Tony a bit.

''Come on Tony, time to wake up.'' Gibbs tried but no success.

He shook him a bit more and Tony started moaning a bit turning his head.

''Good morning Tony!'' Gibbs tried again shaking him a bit more.

Tony finally opened his eyes still lying flat on the bed.

Gibbs smiled at him as Tony stared at him with exhausted eyes. His looks weren't any better than yesterday and he seemed to be even paler than before.

''Did you sleep well?'' Gibbs finally asked the question that seemed to be completely redundant at the moment just wanting to hear Tony talk.

''Yeah.'' he replied softly and started rubbing his eyes.

''Come on, let's get something to eat, we have a long day in front of us.'' Gibbs smiled ad ruffled Tony's hair. It was soaked wet with cold sweat, _again._ He immediately noticed his pajamas were soaked as well. He knew he should do something about this, and do it quick because this already small fragile child could not last for long.

Tony tried to get up, but he was so tired. He slept, but it didn't matter. In his dreams he just ran away, that's why he couldn't rest, that's why he fought so much not to fall asleep. But he couldn't help himself, it was stronger than him. And he hated it so much, he hated the fact he just couldn't finally run away and have some peace of mind.

''How about a nice warm bath while I make us breakfast, you' re going to be good as new.'' Gibbs smiled at Tony who was struggling even to sit up.

''Okkay.'' Tony said tiredly and dropped his head back to pillow.

Gibbs lifted him up and the small child in his arms seemed to be even lighter than before. But the lack of power to perform a simple action as getting up was the thing that was worrying Gibbs the most.

Gibbs let the water running with Tony still on his hip. He talked to him a bit about everything going on today while getting his clothes and preparing a bath.

''Here you go Tony, your clothes are here and drop in as many shampoo as you like, I'll be waiting for you in front. Okay?'' Gibbs said while putting Tony down. He didn't think going down would be a great idea since Tony could definitely fall down the stairs considering the condition he was in right now.

Tony just looked up at him with tired eyes and nodded.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind him. It was so hard to watch a child this small being in so much pain. He was barely 5, he should be running around annoying his parents like all the other kids his age. Just when he found a comfortable spot on the floor in front he was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a soft voice: ''Gibbs?''

''Gibbs?''

''Yeah Tony? You want me to come in?'' Gibbs asked right away.

''Yeah.'' Tony replied.

Gibbs walked in immediately his heart pumping a bit faster than usual. Tony was still in the bathtub in very awkward position. Kind of he tried to get up but didn't manage to do so.

''Couldd you…'' Tony looked down ashamed of himself, ''help mmme outt?'' he looked up at Gibbs hopefully.

Gibbs' heart broke all over again. This kid really had a talent to do so.

''Of course Tony, I'm glad you asked me to help you.'' Gibbs smiled and grabbed a towel.

He got Tony up slowly and wrapped him in a warm towel quickly. He sat on the edge of bathtub flushing the water and rocking Tony a bit who was now sitting wrapped in a towel on his lap.

Tony felt a bit embarrassed, but not as much as he expected it to be. This man was very gentle and although he had seen him naked and seeing all of his scars he didn't judge him.

Noticing Tony was drifting off again Gibbs got him up from his lap and started drying his hair with another towel. Tony's head was going in different directions depending on Gibbs hand movements.

_The kid could definitely use some coffee,_ Gibbs thought to himself. But then he mentally slapped himself, giving a coffee to a 5-year-old is not the best idea ever.

He helped Tony change into his new clothes and dropped the soaked pajamas into washing machine along with other Tony's soaked clothes.

He carried Tony down to kitchen who remained soundless on his shoulder. Gibbs had to check few times is he still awake considering how still the child was.

Gibbs turned on the TV and found some cartoons.

''Hey Tony, check this out, it's Looney Tunes! Wanna watch some until I make us some breakfast?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony's head shot up immediately at the bringing of tunes. Tony really liked cartoons and the change in his mood was obvious by a second.

''Yeah!'' Tony exclaimed happily already focused on TV.

Gibbs loved this childish change and put Tony down who seemed to be ignoring Gibbs right now being too focused on tv.

_TV is a good distraction, _Gibbs made a mental note to himself and went to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. It was already 6:50! God he forgot how hard is it to have a kid around, especially this fragile. Not that he did mind, he just forgot.

''Come on Tony, breakfast is ready.'' Gibbs yelled a bit and served a plate full of delicious eggs and bacon.

Tony was getting up slowly but not moving his head for an inch, staring enthusiastically into tv.

Gibbs was trying to hold a laugh looking at Tony being spell bounded by TV.

Tony finally moved his look from TV and sat on the table.

''Bird gottt 'way again.'' Tony exclaimed throwing in a piece of bacon in mouth.

Gibbs was pretty shocked with Tony talking without being asked. But he was also very happy because of it, he was getting to him after all.

''Oh yeah, who was chasing it? '' Gibbs asked taking a sip of coffee wanting Tony to talk a bit more.

''Sylvesttter, but I think he rrrrealy likes Tweety, she can'tttt get away everytttime. She's not tttthat smart.'' Tony informed Gibbs with a very logic tone in his voice.

''Do you think he's ever gonna catch him? '' Gibbs asked curiously.

But this question got Tony thinking real hard. Is he going to catch him? Is his father going to catch him so he will never see the light of day again? Is the bad man gonna get him?

''Are yyyyou gonna save me? '' Tony finally looked up at Gibbs with scared green eyes.

Gibbs wasn't really sure what was this about but he knew it had to do with Tony's demons. This question seemed to trigger some of them.

''I'm not gonna let them get you Tony.'' Gibbs finally said and kissed him on the forehead.

''Now come on,finish your food, we have a long day in front of us.'' Gibbs tried to cheer him up a bit.

Tony's appetite wasn't much better today, he was mostly just picking on his food.

''I'm done.'' He finally said and dropped the fork with plate almost full.

''You sure you don't want just a bit more?'' Gibbs tried.

''Sorry.'' Tony just said guilty looking up at Gibbs.

''It's okay, don't worry about it. How about we get you a nice chocolate later?'' Gibbs was desperate about getting any kind of food into him.

Tony just nodded his head not really feeling thrilled about the whole idea but not wanting to disappoint Gibbs.

''Come on, let's get going.'' Gibbs offered him a hand.

They headed to world together, Gibbs holding Tony's small hand in his much bigger. He made a promise to this kid not to let him down. And he is gonna keep it that's for sure.

**xxx**

By the time they got to Navy Yard, Tony was already drifting off.

''Tony, we're here!'' Gibbs tried to yell a bit so Tony doesn't fall asleep again.

Tony startled a bit and smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs helped him out of the car and they soon headed to Abby's lab. But it was still 7:30 and Abby wasn't there so he decided to head to Ducky's knowing the old man was already there drinking tea.

They got in front of the autopsy and Gibbs checked first making sure there were no dead bodies hanging around before he entered the room.

''Oh good morning gentlemen!'' Ducky greeted them the second they entered the room.

''Hey Duck.'' Gibbs greeted.

''Mornin Mr. Duck.'' Tony also greeted.

Ducky absolutely adored the ''Mr. Duck'' reference.

''Well hello there Mr. Anthony'' Ducky smiled. Ducky immediately noticed how bad Tony looked. His eyes were barely visible from the dark circles underneath them.

''How about you draw something nice here for Ducky while I have little talk with him?'' Gibbs smiled and lifted Tony up on chair and gave him some coloring pencils to play with.

They moved away a bit so Tony couldn't hear what they are talking about, and making sure they were on a safe distance they began to talk.

''What did Tony's doctor say?'' Gibbs asked.

''Well, to be honest, a lot. She said he had a severe back injury and skull fracture, he made a good recovery but still has problems with walking and back pain when pushing too hard. I explained her everything that has happened before and wasn't surprised how Tony's body reacted to the whole situation since he did not make the full recovery yet. ''

''Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me everything Duck? '' Gibbs pointed him a questioning look.

Ducky glanced at Tony and making sure Tony was focused enough on drawing: ''Quite good observation Jethro, she told me about boy's father, how he wasn't really…. Interested in his son well-being.'' Ducky finished.

''What do you mean?'' Gibbs asked.

''Based on what Miss Cassidy has told me, he didn't bother to visit his son just once since he was in the hospital and hired a private physical therapist to take care of Anthony. She also said she believed his father blamed him for the death of his wife and the stutter in his voice started a bit after the rehab started but she didn't manage to appoint Anthony a meeting with child specialist for talking defects because his father banned them from seeing him.'' Ducky finished.

Gibbs was pretty shocked about the new information he got. Tony's life was even harder than he originally thought.

''What about his sleeping Duck? You saw how restless he is, he wakes up in cold sweat more tired every time. He looks like he hadn't slept for months.'' Gibbs said worriedly looking at Tony.

''Yes I have noticed, unfortunately. Miss Cassidy did mention he had some really bad nightmares when he was first in hospital after the crash. But did not mention anything like this. I believe this is caused by stress and shock.''

''Well what can we do about it? It's not like this can go on forever.''

''I'm afraid I'm not a specialist in that area, but I think there is nothing much you can do. You certainly should try to talk with him, getting some things out that are bothering him and hearing few assuring words can't be a minus.'' Ducky finished.

''Do you want me to take him to a pediatrician? He just seems so tired, maybe there is something more going on.'' Gibbs said.

''I believe that would be a good idea, Jethro. Getting looked over by a specialist is never a bad idea.''

''Do you have any autopsies today?'' Gibbs asked.

''No. You can leave him with me if you like, I'll take him to Abby later and show him around the Yard.''

''That would be great Duck. Can you please buy him some chocolate or anything to eat? He didn't want to eat anything I made him. He had no appetite.''

''I see your cooking still has the same effect on people.'' Ducky smiled mockingly.

''Haha, nice one Duck, just make sure he eats something. And don't leave the Yard. It's not safe''

''Don't worry my friend, I'm sure we will find something he likes for sure. He is too much underweight for sure.''

''I need to talk with him about yesterday before I leave, it's now or never.'' Gibbs said feeling anxious about making Tony remember the horrible events of the previous day.

Ducky just tapped him on the shoulder encouragingly while Gibbs took a deep breath.

He walked over to Tony who was now drawing excitedly with his tongue out.

''What you got there Tony?'' Gibbs asked pointing at the drawing.

''Is a ddduck!'' Tony said happily looking up at Gibbs.

''Wow, I wonder where did you get the inspiration? '' Gibbs asked curiously smiling at Ducky.

''From Mr. Duck! Look, duck has gggglasses just like Mr. Dddduck! '' He pointed at the yellow duck with dioptric glasses that looked absolutely hilarious.

Gibbs chuckled and looked at Ducky who was now inspecting the drawing very carefully.

''That is for sure one nice duck. I see many resemblances I must admit. Although I believe my tan is a bit paler than Mr. Duck there.'' Ducky exclaimed.

Tony laughed a bit and then looked between drawing and Ducky.

''I ttthink you look very same.'' Tony finally said.

''I agree Tony, you have some real talent you know that?'' Gibbs said smiling loving the innocence this child seemed to have.

Tony just looked up and smiled gratefully at Gibbs.

''Tony listen, I need to talk with you about what happened yesterday. I know it's hard and I don't want you to remember it again trust me, but it's something we just need to get over it so it will never bother you again, okay? '' Gibbs got straight to the point.

The smile from Tony's face vanished immediately at the bringing of yesterday's events. He didn't want to remember it, he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted it all to go away and to never come back.

''Just take it easy, you can take all the time you need, but I need you to tell me. So I can find the man who did it and make sure he pays for what he did.'' Gibbs said calmly.

Tony stared at him for a bit with big green eyes and then slowly started talking. With every sentence, Tony's stutter got worse but Gibbs spoke to him softly telling him just to take it easy. Eventually, he told Gibbs everything. How he heard voices coming from his father room, how he saw the man in the Navy suit and how he was scared.

''I tttthought he came bbback to get me, but it was you Ggggibbs, you sssaved mme.'' he finished while shaking and being even paler than before.

He hugged Tony and whispered words of hope in his ear while Tony couldn't stop shaking. He didn't cry. DiNozzos don't cry, he knew that. Although he wanted to, he had to be strong, Gibbs had to see how strong he was.

''Thanks for telling me Tony, you are the bravest little guy I have ever met.'' Gibbs kissed him softly on top of his head.

He looked up at Ducky whose face was now having a shade of green. No wonder about that, his face was probably the same. Tony was still shaking but trying to be strong, Gibbs could sense just how tense he was.

''It's okay to cry Tony, everybody cries. Grown men too, just let it out if you need to.'' Gibbs told Tony still holding him tightly.

Tony really didn't want to cry and this Gibbs guy he was really starting to like, was almost like he was reading his thoughts. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall his eye. DiNozzos didn't cry, but a single tear could not do much harm.

Gibbs was impressed how strong this boy really was. He rocked Tony until his shaking calmed a bit. He then cupped Tony's face with his hands and looked him straight into innocent green eyes.

''I'm gonna make thing all right Tony.'' Gibbs smiled.

''Promise?'' Tony asked softly.

''I promise.'' Gibbs hugged him even tighter than before.

**xxx**

''What you got?'' Gibbs asked immediately entering the bullpen.

''Bullets our victims were shot with belong to Beretta M9, a weapon often used in the Navy.'' Ziva said.

''Where's Tony?'' McGee asked.

''He's down with Ducky since he has no autopsies to do today.'' Gibbs answered.

''I need to write down Tony's statement. He didn't see the guy who did it, just heard him.'' Gibbs said.

''We contacted Horvat's best friend Ivan Maljižić who is in the same unit as him, he is the last person who saw him alive according to the info that we have. He should be coming in any minute now.'' Ziva said.

''I'll talk with him. Any news from Leon?'' Gibbs asked.

''Just the usual. Complaining about everything and everyone.'' Ziva exclaimed.

''Good. Keep digging. Find out who was the last person that saw DiNozzo alive besides Tony.'' and with that Gibbs headed to director's office.

**xxx**

This time Gibbs decided to knock.

''Come in.'' the voice said. Gibbs opened the door.

''Ooohoo Jethro, I see you have changed your policy, or at least learned to knock, what a marvelous change!'' Jenny said mockingly.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' he replied quickly.

''I need to talk about Tony.'' he said and sat down.

''The boy? What about him? You know I will have to call the CPS as soon this is over since his family doesn't want him.''

''Yeah about that… I've been thinking…''

''Well that is new.'' Jenny joked,''okay okay, I am sorry, please continue''

''How about I adopted him?''

Jenny laughed and noticing she was the only one doing so she stopped a bit shocked.

''Wait, you're serious?!''

''Well kinda, what you think about that?''

''Wow Jethro, this really is something. Something big. Are you sure?'' she hesitated, ''I know you will take good care of that kid, but are you ready for that kind of commitment?''

''Hell I know. But I know I don't want this kid to get lost in the system. And that house of mine is really too big for one guy to live in…'' Gibbs said with a distant look in his face.

''That is for true. Don't get me wrong, I think you would be an amazing father for this child, it's just you know… Shocking.''

''Yeah I know, that's why I haven't told anyone yet.''

''Well I support you Jethro! And there is a good friend of mine that works as a manager in CPS. I can contact him and get you registered as adoptive parent if you like so you can decide later what you want.'' Jenny offered.

''I have to get registered? I didn't know it was so complicated.''

''That's not the hard part. The hard part is the adoption. But we shall discuss that when the right time comes.'' Jenny said smiling.

''Thanks Jenny, it really means a lot, and keep this low, I don't want people to start talking.'' Gibbs glanced her a sharp look.

''Don't worry Jethro, I am glad you came to talk to me first.'' She smiled.

Gibbs smiled and headed downstairs, there were some other priorities to deal with right now.

**xxx**

Gibbs talked with Maljižić, but he didn't get much information. The man claimed he didn't know anything about the connection between Horvat and DiNozzo.

''I don't know. I asked him that morning before he was killed where he was going and he said he was going to have a drink with an old friend of his who was in town.'' Maljižić said.

''Did he mention any names?'' Gibbs asked.

''No. I can't understand why would he ever meet with a man like DiNozzo Sr. It was only month until our special leave. We were supposed to go to Croatia to see our families. I just don't understand…'' the man talked with obvious confusion in his voice.

''Thank you for your time. If you see or hear anything relevant for our case, make sure you call us right away.'' Gibbs offered him a card and shaked hands with the man.

They said their goodbyes and Gibbs headed fo the bullpen not delighted about the fact he still had no information to use at all.

**xxx**

They worked hard on the case whole day, but nothing seemed to pop up. They talked with dozens of people, but it all lead to one big nothing. Gibbs was beginning to feel frustrated drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee today.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and Tony and Abby appeared in the bullpen.

Tony was caring a stuffed husky and looked tired as hell. It was already 7:30 PM. No wonder about that.

''Hey guys! Look who I got!'' Abby exclaimed holding Tony by his hand.

''Gibbs! Look what I ggggot!'' Tony exclaimed happily showing Gibbs his stuffed husky.

''Wow, it's a really nice husky. Who got you that?'' Gibbs asked kneeling down to Tony's level.

''Abby and Ddducky! And we wwwwatched TTTV, and drawed!'' Tony said excitedly.

''Oh boy did he talk.'' Abby said glancing a look around room,''Ducky and I barely got him to eat something between all the blabbering about Magnum PI.'' Abby finished.

They all chuckled a bit and Gibbs was a first one to talk: ''Did you eat something nice?'' Gibbs asked Tony.

''A bbbbbit. Abby bought me pizza.I nnnnever had ppppizza before.I like ittt!'' Tony said.

_What kind of kid never had a pizza? Especially one coming from a rich DiNozzo family_, Gibbs wondered.

''Well thank God for Abby'' Gibbs said and looked up for Abby who just smiled,''how about we get going, the sun is already starting to fall.'' Gibbs said.

''Kay.'' Tony just said shrugging his shoulders.

''Did you say thanks to Abby? '' Gibbs asked getting up.

''Thankkkk you Abby.'' Tony said in the cutest little way she could ever ask for.

''Ooooh come here cutie pie'' Abby hugged Tony tight.

''I think you're suffocating him.'' McGee finally talked when Tony started to get the shade of red.

''Ohohohoh sorry Tony'' she immediately let him go.

''Is good.'' he smiled at her.

''Come on, let's get going.'' Gibbs offered him a hand.

Tony took it gratefully and started walking away.

''Tomorrow 8 AM sharp. Good night.'' and with that Gibbs exited the room and headed for the elevator.

''Nighty night.'' Tony said and waved to them.

''Night Tony.'' they said almost harmonized and watched as the small boy leave the room.

**xxx**

Tony fell asleep on the way home, nothing unusual about that. Gibbs stopped the car and watched in the rearview mirror as Tony held his stuffed animal tightly and snored a little.

He got out of the car and nodded the police officers guarding the house. He then opened the back door and got Tony out. Tony didn't even stir. Not like he expected him to, so he just gathered the things and proceeded to house.

This time he decided not to wake him up since he already ate something and it was a long day for him. He changed Tony into some sweats and tucked him in with his husky.

''Sleep tight kiddo.'' he kissed him goodnight and left the night lamp on.

With one last look at his hope-so future son he left the door half open and went to work on his boat not wanting to fight the feeling of warmth around his heart that he didn't feel for a long long time.

* * *

_Puse!_


	7. It's where my demons hide

_**Awesome's note (Cause regular author's note is too mainstream):**_

_**Short one as promised:)**_

_**Big thanks to all my followers and reviewers, I send you big virtual boxes of chocolate :D **_

_**Aand bigbigbig thanks to my awesome badass beta O****2bafirefighter****! Yes, from now on I promise my stories will be much more readable thanks to mojo my beta friend seems to have!**_

_**Later, bitches.**_

**Chapter 7: It's where my demons hide**

Gibbs woke suddenly in the middle of the night. He turned around and noticed his nightstand watch showing 3:01. It was still dark outside and he wasn't exactly sure what woke him. He turned to get back to sleep, but was sure he heard some noise coming from the hallway this time.

He grabbed his gun and jumped to his feet immediately. Scanning the area in front of his room he proceeded silently to Tony's room which was where the noise seemed to come from. The scene that greeted him wasn't really something he expected. Tony was moaning in his sleep silently turning his head restlessly on the pillow.

Gibbs put the gun down on a cabinet in the hallway then sat on Tony's bed. Tony was covered in sweat and murmuring something. Gibbs wasn't sure what this nightmare was about, but then he heard clearly a few small words coming from Tony's mouth, "No daddy please no..."

Gibbs was mad, mad as hell. If the man Tony called his father wasn't dead already, he would definitely make sure to suffocate him with his own hands.

''It's just a bad dream Tony, come on, follow my voice.'' Gibbs talked to Tony while rubbing his chest.

Tony just moaned and started to shake some more.

''Come on Tony, just follow my voice, it's Gibbs, you are safe, I promise.'' Gibbs tried again.

Tony was shifting his head when he suddenly opened his eyes, staring right into Gibbs'.

''Good boy. It was just a dream. Nothing real, nothing to be scared of.'' Gibbs assured him smiling and moving his sweaty hair from his forehead.

Tony was still breathing heavily and wasn't completely aware of everything going on around him. He just knew he should follow the soft voice of the man who guarded him like a loyal dog, he recognized the well-known smell of the sea.

''You with me Tony?'', Tony could finally recognize what the voice was saying.

Tony just nodded his head not having any strength in him to make a sound.

''Wanna talk about what happened in your dream?'' Gibbs asked lifting Tony up and placing him on his lap.

Gibbs rested his back on the wall next to bed rocking Tony a bit waiting for him to start talking.

''Father was bbback.'' Tony finally said after a couple of minutes of silence.

''Did he hurt you?'' Gibbs asked rubbing soothing circles on Tony's back.

''Nnnno.'' Tony sighed.

''Just take it easy Tony. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think it would be a lot easier if you got it off your heart.'' Gibbs assured him.

''Hhhe… Hhhe wants me ddead… He tolded mmme so.'' Tony finally said quietly.

Gibbs heart rate got faster by the second. He was mad, but he couldn't show it. Not right now. He needed to be strong just like Tony tried to be strong for him.

But Tony could sense Gibbs tension, ''Are you mmmad at me?'' he finally asked looking up at him with scared green eyes.

''No Tony. God no. I could never be mad at you. I'm just mad your dad told you those things. You're just a kid, you don't deserve that.'' Gibbs assured him.

''Bbbut…It was my fffault.'' Tony said guilty and looked down at his lap.

''What was your fault Tony?'' Gibbs asked not being sure he wanted to hear the answer.

''Mommy died cause of mmmme. I, I got sssick and she…. She dddied cause of mmmme.'' Tony finished shaking in Gibbs lap.

Gibbs lifted Tony chin up and looked into child's now watery eyes: ''Now listen to me Tony please, and I want you to listen really carefully this time, okay?'' Gibbs said.

Tony just nodded.

"Have I ever lied to you before?'' Gibbs asked.

''No.'' Tony replied almost instantly.

''Then I want you to believe me when I say this; your mommy's death wasn't your fault, it was an accident. Accidents do happen sometimes and there is nothing we can do about it. You hear me?'' Gibbs asked looking Tony straight into his eyes.

''Butt if I hadn't...'' Tony started.

''No buts Tony, I just need you to trust me on this one, okay? ''

Tony thought about it for a while but decided to go with it. He knew Gibbs wouldn't lie to him so he just let a silent ''okay'' escape his lips while he cuddled a bit more in Gibbs' soft lap.

After a few minutes of enjoyable silence Tony spoke, "Why… Wwwhy did he hate mmme?"

''Who hated you Tony?'' Gibbs asked.

''My daddy… Why did he hate mmmme?'' Tony asked.

This kid really was something. Breaking Gibbs heart every so often wasn't really a thing available for everyone to be able to do.

''He didn't hate you Tony… He just didn't know how to talk to you Tony.'' Gibbs said.

Tony looked up at Gibbs unsure about the whole thing, ''Bbbbut he ttold me he hates me.'' he said softly.

''Then he is a fool Tony. Only a fool could hate a sweet boy like you.'' Gibbs said and placed a kiss on his sweaty hair.

Tony still looked up at Gibbs unsure about everything that was going on. Was Gibbs really telling him the truth? Maybe he was just lying like everyone else did. But he was nice, and he loved to look into his eyes. They were so calm, but he could see the pain in them. The pain he could somehow connect with.

''Ddddo you…'' Tony hesitated a bit, ''do you like mme?'' Tony finally asked and looked down at his lap feeling stupid for asking such a question. Of course he didn't like him, he didn't deserve to be loved.

''Yeah Tony, I like you a lot.'' Gibbs said hugging him a bit closer.

Tony was shocked. Gibbs liked him?! He didn't believe it all just yet but decided to be honest looking up at him again, Gibbs repeated himself, "I like you."

After a short silence he looked up at Gibbs again, ''I like you ttttoo Gibbs.'' he said and placed his head on Gibbs' shoulder. His favorite place on Earth, the place where the smell of the ocean and a calm heartbeat promised him everything would be alright.

* * *

_**If you review, I love you back!**_

**_Puse._**


	8. Bohemian Rhapsody

**_Awesome's note:_**

**_I'm having major internet problems (it appears my neighbour has moved his internet router so I gotta find new way to connect with the world)_**

**_I'm going to try to upload so I hope it pops up! :D_**

**_Thanks for your awesomelicious comments and support, you are amazing! This chapter is specially dedicated to all the Queen fans out there._**

**_Anyways, BRACE YOURSELVES FINALS ARE COMING! And I know less than Jon Snow so I think story is going to slow down a bit for the good of my academic life. _**

**_Bigbig thanks to my badawesomeass beta O2bafirefighter!_**

**_Later, bitches._**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bohemian Rhapsody**

Gibbs woke up with one hell of a back ache. His body was too old for sitting all night whether he wanted to admit it or not. But despite all the pain he couldn't move the sweet child off his lap who seemed to rest for the first time since he saw him.

He glanced at his wristwatch that showed 6:30. Crap. They are going to be late. As much as he hated to wake Tony from his peaceful sleep they really needed to get going.

''Good morning Tony, time to get up.'' Gibbs shook him a bit.

But Tony didn't react much and just continued snoring. Well, no surprise with that one. Gibbs got up with Tony still on his chest deciding to wake the child on the move since there wasn't much time.

''Come on Tony, rise and shine.'' Gibbs tried again as he walked downstairs.

Again, no reaction. Gibbs sighed, Abby really was right, there could have been an earthquake, but Tony probably wouldn't even stir.

He got downstairs and placed Tony on couch as he watched the cutest little thing peacefully snoring with his little hand clutching his husky tight.

Gibbs finally decided not to wake him up until he gets ready for work so he'll just pick him up on the way out.

He showered, made some coffee and got some new fresh clothes out for Tony. All the time he listened carefully for any movement, but there was none, he had to make sure couple of times Tony was still breathing considering the lack of reaction he seemed to have.

When he got ready he just lifted Tony up from couch and covered him with blanket. He got the bag and car keys and left off with Tony sound asleep on his shoulder.

''That kid doesn't do much beside sleep, huh?'' one of the police officers in front of the house commented as Gibbs was walked to the car with Tony.

''It's been a rough few days, you gotta forgive him.'' Gibbs said.

''Oh no, don't get me wrong, the kid is a fighter, we won't let anyone get him sir.'' the younger man said as Gibbs was buckling Tony up.

''You got that right. And don't call me sir, I work for a living.'' Gibbs said as he started the engine and took off.

**xxx**

Gibbs drove into NCIS garage and unbuckled Tony slowly. He dropped a blanket over him again and headed for the elevator.

''Hey Tony, look where we are.'' Gibbs tried again so Tony doesn't get shocked too much with the sudden change of environment.

Tony started to open his eyes but the light was too bright, sounds were too loud and his head was pounding like crazy. He tried to lift his head up but everything was so blurry and he wanted the pain that felt like cracking his skull open to stop. There was nothing he could hear or see but he could recognize the smell of sea. It was Gibbs, he was there.

Gibbs noticed Tony was grumpier than usual but thought it was nothing more than Tony's usual morning grumpiness until he wakes up a bit. But when he realized Tony was struggling to open his eyes and was now clutching his shirt tight, he knew there was something more going on. Gibbs stopped to get a better look of Tony's face and noticed his skin tone was now having a tone of red.

''Tony, you okay? Anything hurts?'' Gibbs asked worriedly.

''Mmmmhmmm…'' and few painful moans was the only thing he got.

''Hey Tony, listen to me, can you open your eyes for me?'' Gibbs tried, becoming more worried with every second.

But he got nothing but another painful wail that shot through Gibbs' heart like a bullet.

''Hang in there Tony, just hang in there, it will all go away before you know.'' Gibbs practically ran to elevator with Tony.

He pressed the autopsy button and waited impatiently as he rocked Tony a bit who was now crying silently on his chest gripping his shirt so hard his knuckles were completely white.

When the elevator door finally opened he ran into autopsy to find Ducky drinking his usual morning Earl Grey Tea.

Ducky turned around startled by a sudden visitor:'' Jethro!'' he greeted and noticed the crying and shaking child on his chest: ''what on Earth…'' Ducky jumped from the chair approaching them.

''He won't talk to me Ducky, I can see he is some kind of pain, but he is not responding. He can't open his eyes. Oh crap Duck…'' Gibbs said panicking as he sat down on the cold table with Tony.

''What happened? Tony? Tony can you hear me? Can you give me any kind of sign you are hearing me?'' Ducky approached them as he inspected Tony's eyes that were completely out of focus as Tony reacted violently to sudden light.

''Shhh Tony, take it easy, I got you'' Gibbs rubbed Tony's back gently, ''he had a nightmare last night so I didn't want to push him too hard this morning cause he seemed to finally be resting, but then we came here and I tried to wake him, he just started moaning… Should I take him to hospital?'' Gibbs asked looking at Tony who was now softly crying into his shirt.

''I think he is having a migraine, and a hell of a one, Miss Cassidy did mention those, but I did not know they were this severe. Let me try to get some children's Tylenol in him, it should make him feel better.'' Ducky said hurrying to his bag.

''Tony, I need you to follow my voice, come on now, and let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.'' Gibbs tried as he ruffled Tony's hair.

Tony couldn't take it anymore, the pain was excruciating, and he started feeling sick.

''Mmmmmake it stoppp.'' He begged still not opening his eyes holding Gibbs tight.

''Ducky's getting you a medicine, just try to relax a bit, can you do that for me?'' Gibbs tried, looking at Tony desperately who now had a shade of green on his face.

Just then Tony suddenly jumped up and threw up violently all over the table.

''Crap.'' Gibbs let out silently knowing this would only make the migraine worse and just when they managed to make Tony eat something he threw it out.

''Sssorry.'' Tony started sobbing softly.

''It's okay Tony, don't worry about it at all. Just try to relax. Okay?'' Gibbs got up and rubbed Tony's back looking worriedly at Ducky who was now searching for the medicine frantically.

Just when Tony was about to throw up again Gibbs grabbed a bucket and managed to catch this one. Then Tony threw up two more times but there was nothing much left besides acid and Tony was now hyperventilating.

Gibbs was desperate, he held Tony the safest way he could, he massaged his head and spoke to him softly, but nothing seemed to help.

''I can't get any medicine in him in this state I'm afraid Jethro. I think you need to get him to hospital, they will start an IV there and get some sedatives into him that will help him calm down. This migraine is too severe for me do deal with.'' Ducky finished worriedly.

Gibbs wrapped Tony in blanket again who was now shaking madly and started leaving for elevator.

''I will inform everyone about what happened and will be there as soon as possible Jethro, you just hurry'' Ducky said and Gibbs just nodded pressing the garage button frantically.

**xxx**

Gibbs ran into Bethesda emergency room with sobbing child wrapped in blanket on his shoulder.

''I need a doctor right now.'' Gibbs flashed his badge at the nurse in front.

She looked at the small child that had a look of a dead man, and if he wasn't shaking so violently she wouldn't be sure if he was alive.

''Right this way.'' she motioned Gibbs to follow her and showed the room.

''Just wait here and put the boy on the bed, I'm going to call the doctor.'' the nurse said and ran away.

Gibbs was a mess. He knew Tony's health was bad, but this bad… He had no idea, and he seemed to be doing better finally… And then this. But he had to get his head clear, he had to be strong for the small, fragile child in his arms.

He took Tony and placed him on the hospital bed. Tony moaned and refused to let go of Gibbs' shirt, ''I'm right here Tony, I'm not going anywhere, help is on the way, just take it easy, okay?'' Gibbs tried ruffling Tony's hair and carefully wiped silent tears that fell down Tony's face with his thumb.

''What happened?'' a sudden voice appeared.

Gibbs turned and saw a younger doctor approaching them and taking out stethoscope and flash light.

''He has a migraine and he threw up 4 times since we got here. They are a side-effect of a car crash he had 9 months ago.'' Gibbs spoke silently massaging Tony's scalp.

''Turn the lights off.'' The doctor motioned the nurse to do so.

She did as she was told and there was only some light coming between the curtains placed on windows and some light from hallway was lighting the other part of room.

''What's his name?'' the doctor asked as he listened to child's breathing and measured his heartbeat that was now completely out of control.

''Tony.'' Gibbs replied almost instantly calming Tony down who reacted violently to cold touch on his chest.

''Tony, can you hear me?'' the doctor took Tony's clutched fist and slowly started relaxing his fingers.

''Just take it easy,'' he said while he tried to get Tony's fist open, ''Now squeeze my hand if you can hear me,'' the doctor said.

Tony was pretty sure he was going crazy, there was so much light, too many sounds, but he was sure Gibbs was there, he would never leave him, and Tony knew that. But he thought he might have heard someone else's voice. Not familiar, but it was asking him to do something. He was so exhausted, he didn't want to go through this anymore, he just wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to let go. But just then when he decided to let the darkness win, he heard a familiar tone again. Gibbs? What was he doing, he had to fight, he had to focus, Gibbs wouldn't want him to give up.

''Come on Tony, I know you're with us, just try to focus and listen to what we say.'' Gibbs assured him and kissed him on the forehead.

He understood the words now. They wanted to know if he was awake. He wanted to show them, but he couldn't open his eyes. Not yet at least, the pain was burning hot. So he did what he was told, he squeezed the hand holding his as much as he could, but right now it didn't feel like much since he didn't have much power left in him.

''Good boy,'' he understood clearly. It was Gibbs' voice that was for sure, and he was so happy he won this fight.

''Get me the IV and 1 mg of Propofol.'' the doctor ordered a nurse who was already on it as he checked Tony's body temperature.

''I'll give him a milder sedative for the headache since he's still a kid. I don't know how he will react. Considering the shape he's in I'm also starting the IV for the dehydration.''

Gibbs nodded his head and shushed Tony who started shaking even more when the needle touched the skin on his skinny arm.

''Shh Tony, you're gonna be all better any second now, just hold on a bit more, you did a great job.'' Gibbs praised him.

Tony didn't react much but just kept the painful grimace on his face.

''I need to talk about boy's shape, are you his father?'' the doctor wanted to know.

''No, he has no family and is under protective custody, I am taking care of him at the moment.'' Gibbs flashed his badge to doctor.

The doctor seemed to be a bit taken away by the fresh information: ''Oh, okay, I'm Dr. Mercury. You said he was involved in a car accident, can I get the doctor files by any chance?'' the doctor asked as he watched Gibbs sitting on the edge of a bed calming Tony down while the sedative finally started to take its effect.

''My friend is a doctor and will be coming here soon, he knows everything about Tony's condition, I'll call you when he arrives. Is he gonna be okay?'' Gibbs asked looking down at Tony who thankfully stopped crying and was relaxing.

''He should be alright. We'll monitor him for couple of hours, then I will tell you more. Also, he seems to be extremely underweight. Don't get me wrong, I know it's not your fault, but I want to do some more blood tests and maybe appoint a meeting with pediatrician to get him checked.'' Dr. Mercury finished.

''I know. I wanted to take him to doctor anyway, it's a good idea. He hasn't eaten much, practically nothing considering he threw up the first thing he's eaten in days.'' Gibbs said sadly ruffling now sleeping child's hair.

''What about his sleeping habits?' doctor asked while writing down information Gibbs provided him.

''Wow, that is a good one. I'm not really sure, he is tired all the time and seems to sleep a lot, but he just wakes up looking worse than before covered with cold sweat breathing heavily.''

''This kid really didn't have it easy. I'll go send the nurse to take Tony's blood while he's asleep, call me if you need anything.'' Dr. Mercury left the room.

Gibbs just sat there in dark room not taking an eye off Tony. He watched the small boy sleep with the painful grimace on his face doing the best he could do now, be with him.

**xxx**

Gibbs was suddenly distracted when his phone rang.

''Gibbs.'' he answered it quickly talking quietly making sure not to wake Tony up.

''Hey boss, Ducky told us about Tony, everything all right, want us to come over?'' McGee spoke.

''He's on sedatives at the moment, we're waiting for blood tests to come back. Just keep digging on the case and call me if you have anything new.'' Gibbs said.

''Okay boss, keep us informed about his state.'' McGee said.

''Will do.'' Gibbs said and hung up.

''Hello Jethro.'' Ducky silently greeted from the doorway.

''Hey Duck.'' Gibbs said running a hand over his face.

Ducky approached the bed and watch the small boy sleeping and moaning every so little.

''What did the doctor say?''

''He gave him some sedative and they took some blood for testing. I'm gonna go get him, he told me to call him when you get here.'' Gibbs started to get up.

''No need to do so Jethro, I'll go talk with him on my own. You just keep an eye on young Anthony here, I'm sure he would want you to be around if he wakes up.''

Gibbs just looked at Tony for a bit and decided it was a best idea for now so just nodded his head in agreement.

''I'll bring you some coffee on the way back, you seem to miss a few cups today.'' Ducky said and left the room.

**xxx**

The man waited impatiently in front of NCIS building. It was already 10:30 but that old fool with the kid was nowhere to be seen. Only those two agents he saw the first day on the crime scene. Today was the day he was supposed to strike, but he seemed to miss something. It doesn't matter, he's gonna try again in two days when he finishes the rest of the work. He glanced at the Navy Yard for one last time and drove off in a black BMW.

**xxx**

About half an hour later Ducky appeared again on the doorway. Gibbs immediately recognized the smell of fresh coffee, the thing he needed now the most.

Ducky offered him a coffee and Gibbs sipped it before he even managed to say 'thanks'. It was a good coffee, not a crappy machine one. He was kinda surprised by the fact Ducky managed to get it around here.

''I spoke to doctor. The blood results came as we talked.'' Ducky exclaimed.

''Well that was fast. What did it say?''

''The results are quite concerning actually. He has an extremely low level of iron in blood and therefore he developed iron deficiency anemia. Doctor Mercury will be putting him on iron tablets right away.''

''How low? What causes that anyway?'' Gibbs asked worriedly.

''Around 3. That is extremely low for an adult, not to mention a child his age. It's a pre-coma level actually. Thankfully we caught it in time, it a cause of migraine. His blood test is all around bad. Low levels of vitamins, but the iron level is the worst. That is why he was experiencing the extreme fatigue among other reasons.''

Gibbs just watched the small child next to him. He could never leave him. Not after something like this. He is going to make sure he is alright no matter what.

''I can see it in your eyes Jethro. I know you feel it is the right choice. But are you sure you are ready for such a commitment?'' Ducky stared right into his eyes with a calm look.

Gibbs looked at Ducky trying not to look so shocked. Wait a minute, did Ducky realize he thinks about adopting Tony? Is he talking about something else? Did Jenny tell him?!

''Did...'' Gibbs started but was soon cut off,

''No one told me Jethro, I know you very well and long enough to know what is going on in that head of yours.'' Ducky smiled.

''That is kinda shady you know. But I know I can't leave him. I'm sure I can't. I'm the only one he's got.''

''Whatever choice you make, follow your heart, although mind seems like a wise one, it's our puerile heart that sometimes only knows.'' Ducky said and put his hat on.

''Now if you excuse me Jethro, I had a call from another team about a murder. You call me with an update when Anthony wakes and good luck.'' Ducky smiled and left the room.

''Bye Duck.'' Gibbs said silently moving his attention back to Tony.

**xxx**

It was around 2 PM when Tony started to wake up.

Gibbs hadn't moved an inch from Tony's side. He only left to get some juice and chocolate when a nurse was in the room. Hopefully, he could get Tony to eat or drink some when he woke up but that was about it.

Tony started to shift around moaning a bit. Gibbs tried to calm him right away.

''Shh Tony, take it easy, just calm down. No one is going to hurt you.'' Gibbs assured Tony as he slowly started to open his eyes.

After few unsuccessful tries Tony finally managed to open his eyes for at least a bit. Gibbs couldn't remember when the last time was that he felt so relieved. He felt so happy seeing those green eyes again although Tony's eyes were now red from broken capillaries and swollen from all the silent tears that he tried to hold so bravely. _That must have been one hell of a headache_, he thought to himself.

''You with me Tony?'' Gibbs said smiling at Tony and ruffling his hair.

Tony tried to focus his eyes but they burned like hell. His head didn't hurt like before which was great, but he kinda felt out if it, like he was floating somewhere out of his body.

He finally decided he was too tired to talk so just smiled a bit. That was the dopiest smile Gibbs had ever seen, but he didn't care, at least Tony wasn't in pain like before.

He called the doctor as he spoke to him silently. Tony just gripped Gibbs' hand making sure he doesn't go away and let the feeling of being loved wash over him for once.

''What do we got here?'' Dr. Mercury asked as he wondered about the scene that greeted him.

Tony was now resting his head on Gibbs' chest holding Gibbs' thumb with his much smaller hand while Gibbs spoke to him softly. If he didn't know what was going on, he would have been sure it was a good father- son relationship.

''Hello Tony, how are you feeling? Your head still hurts?'' Dr. Mercury asked as he approached the bed.

''A little.''

''Can you open your eyes so I can check them just for a bit?'' Dr. Mercury kindly asked.

''It bbburns.'' Tony said softly frowning and cuddling into Gibbs' chest even more.

''I know it does buddy, just for a sec then I'll see if I can do anything to make you feel better, okay?'' Dr. Mercury tried again.

''Kay.'' Tony just said and opened his eyes slowly.

Dr. Mercury inspected Tony's eyes as safe as he could and prescribed him with some eye drops while he gave him just a bit more sedative to help him fall asleep.

''I want to keep him for observation for couple more hours, if his condition doesn't get any worse, you're good to go.'' Dr. Mercury said.

''What about those meds you said?'' Gibbs asked.

''Oh right the iron pills, I'll give you the prescription when you leave. You should give it to him 3 times a day before a meal. And make sure he eats plenty of vitamins, fruits and vegetables. His blood tests are really bad.'' Dr. Mercury said.

''Hmpff vegtbls…'' Tony murmured grumpily resting his head on Gibbs' chest.

Dr. Mercury let out a silent burst of laughter as he wrote something down in his carton.

''Hey Freddie, they need you room 2.'' the nurse suddenly appeared at the door.

Tony suddenly busted out laughing and everybody in the room turned their looks to him.

''Ffffredie Mercuuury, like ssssinger, hihihihi'' Tony laughed the dopiest way everyone in room could ever imagine not moving his head even an inch.

Everyone in the room just sadly laughed as Tony was now drifting off to sleep with the dopey smile on his face.

''I'll see you soon, call me if you need anything,'' Dr. Mercury smiled and left the room.

Gibbs just listened to Tony's small breathing calming him. The nurse watched the scene in front of her as she checked Tony's IV. These two really were something, they weren't like usual fathers and sons that crossed through the ER every day. They had something special, some kind of invisible bond, like they both knew what it felt like to be hurt, and yet somehow they managed to give each other a comfort for the inner demons chasing them.

* * *

_Puse!_


	9. Wild horses

_**Awesome's note:**_

_**I still know less than Jon Snow, but considering I wasted whole day playing basketball and not studying, I assumed uploading a new chapter wouldn't do much harm, haha.**_

**_Thank youu reviewers, followers and random passers. There is no need to prove how amazing and privileged you are since you are regularly mentioned in awesome's note, duh._**

**_Biiiiig thanks to my lovely beta 02bafirefighter!_**

**_Oh yeah, this chapter was heavily inspired by Rolling Stones' Wild horses. It's good stuff, check it out!_**

**_Yeah yeah blah blah me._**

**_Later, bitches._**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wild horses**

Dr. Mercury came to check on Tony a few hours later and gave them a green light to go. Tony was still sleeping, but they managed to wake him up for a bit and get some food into him although Tony didn't seem to be thrilled with the whole idea.

Just when Gibbs was getting his bag ready and taking doctors instructions about Tony's iron pills, pain killers and eye drops his phone rang.

He wasn't able to talk right now he just checked the caller's I.D; Abby, crap.

Getting Tony home was the only thing on his mind right now. The kid seemed to be so tense around hospitals, Gibbs had a feeling if they stayed around any longer Tony would freak out at some point. Wrapping Tony in his red blanket he gathered the small child in his arms who seemed to be even tinier in his sleep. Walking off he brushed a few sandy brown colored bangs of hair from Tony's forehead and smiled lightly as Tony snuggled more into his chest.

**xxx**

The second Gibbs made sure Tony was safe and buckled, he phoned Abby from parking lot.

''Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Ohmygod, Ducky told me what happened! Is he alright? You didn't answer and I…'' Abby panicked.

''Sorry I didn't call Abs, I really didn't have a chance, he's not, but he will be, don't worry.''

''I know, don't apologize boss man, it's a sign of weakness! Do you need me to help you?''

''Nope, thanks Abs, I got it, gotta go, Tony's asleep in car.''

''Okay, just call me if you need anything at all, and tell Tony I said hi when he wakes up."

''Will do Abs.'' he smiled and hung up the phone.

Gibbs turned the engine on and drove safely away as the sun started to fall.

**xxx**

Gibbs walked with a sleeping Tony into the house and was welcomed by the Metro police officers.

He placed Tony on the couch where his stuffed husky waited for him. He sat by Tony's side, not being sure whether he should wake him or not. He was really developing a huge soft spot for the little guy that warmed his heart in such a short time. It actually made him wonder how someone so small managed to manipulate his inner being. How someone so fragile made his cold frame start to melt. He phoned Ducky and the team for updates as he started to feel the anger mixed with frustration rising in him after finding out they were still going nowhere on the case.

Tony woke with a start sensing a pain crossing his body in going waves, on and off. It was not the pain he felt before, thankfully, but it was still there, especially his eyes, they burned and were so itchy it really started to annoy him. After few minutes of struggle and strange colors, shapes and spots playing before his eyes, he managed to get them to open just a little. Still not completely aware of everything around him, he realized he wasn't in hospital anymore. Well that was good, he hated hospitals anyway. He soon recognized the smell of sawdust and could sense that feeling of home he seemed to get whenever he would come to this place. Was he at Gibbs' house? But where was he? Did he leave him? Tony glanced around the room wishing blue eyes were still there as feeling of being left somehow started to suffocate him.

Gibbs hung up his phone and poured some fresh coffee. He sighed as he took a big sip from the mug. Letting his thoughts drift away for few seconds as the strong smell of coffee relaxed his mind, he heard a small voice coming from the living room: ''Gibbs?''

Startled from his thoughts, he dropped the cup right away and hurried into a living room not pleased with the sight that greeted him. Tony was on his feet, his blanket on the floor next to him, holding onto the couch and rubbing his eyes madly with his small knuckle as he looked up sleepily at Gibbs.

''Hey Tony, what ya doin' up?'' Gibbs walked to him and got down to his height as he softly moved his small hands from his face.

''It's sssstratchy.'' Tony tried to rub his eyes again but Gibbs stopped him right away.

''I know it is Tony, but rubbing them is just gonna make it worse. The doctor gave us some eye drops to make them feel better. How about we try that?'' Gibbs lifted Tony up and held his small hands in his much bigger ones, making sure Tony didn't rub his eyes again.

''Kay,'' he just rested his head on Gibbs' cozy chest and silently thanked God Gibbs was still there.

''Does your head still hurt?'' Gibbs asked as he searched for the eye drops in the bag.

Truth to be told he was still in pain, but it wasn't like before, so he didn't mind.

''It's okay.'' He finally spoke instinctively raising his hand to his face as Gibbs put it down.

''You can tell me if it hurts you know, I won't be mad. I'll just give you some medicine and it will all go away before you know it.''

Tony thought about it for a while. Was he honest? Is he really not going to get mad? He didn't want to risk it, at least not yet so he decided a little pain couldn't do much harm and nodded his head slowly.

''How about we order some pizza and watch TV before you go to sleep?'' Gibbs lay Tony down on the couch again to get the eye drops in.

Tony didn't feel like eating or doing anything at all but pizza and TV were something he really liked, and Gibbs was a nice guy to spend time with.

''Okay.'' He offered the biggest smile he could to Gibbs.

''I'm gonna get the eye drops in, but you must promise me you won't touch or rub them, promise?''

''Promise.'' Tony knew he could do it, he's been through worse, and he knew Gibbs only wanted the best for him.

''Good boy. Just try to hold still.'' Gibbs dropped the few drops in as Tony flinched.

''Easy Tony, you're doing great, just a few more.'' Gibbs ruffled his hair as Tony tried so hard to hold still.

''There you go. All done, just lay here for couple of minutes until I come back, okay? Here'' Gibbs took the stuffed husky and put it onto Tony's lap, ''hold your buddy, be right back.''

''Kay.'' Tony hugged the husky as much as he could and rested.

Gibbs ordered them a pizza, got the iron pills ready and gulped down his coffee. He knew he had to be fast, not just because he hated leaving Tony alone, he knew Tony needed seconds to fall asleep.

''What are you watching there?'' Gibbs sat on the couch and lifted Tony's head in his lap.

''It's cowboys!'' Tony said excitedly trying to focus on the TV.

''Oh wow, you like westerns?''

''What's wwwwestends?'' Tony looked up at him, his tired red eyes watching him curiously.

''Westerns are these kinds of movies,'' Gibbs pointed at the TV, ''with cowboys and Indians.''

''Then I like it!'' Tony smiled and cuddled a bit more as Gibbs ruffled his hair. They got lost in their conversation about cowboys until the doorbell rang. Gibbs got up promising Tony to get back right away. But when he opened the door the scene that greeted him wasn't really something he expected.

Just when they got lost in their conversation about cowboys the doorbell rang. Tony tensed at the sound but Gibbs got up promising him to get back right away with pizza. When he opened the door the scene that greeted him wasn't really something that he expected.

Two police officers were at the door. One was in front and the other was in back holding his gun on the pizza guy who looked terrified and confused as hell.

''Mr. Gibbs, did you order pizza?'' the police officer in front asked.

''God yes, let the poor kid go.'' Gibbs ordered moving to the pizza guy.

The police officer in the back put his gun down immediately and apologized to the now completely confused man.

''Here you go son, for inconveniences.'' Gibbs shoved a few extra bucks in the younger man's pockets as he smiled bitterly and ran away.

''We're sorry sir, we weren't sure…'' one of the policemen started.

''Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness, just try not to kill the next pizza guy that comes over.'' Gibbs half smiled.

The policemen just smiled shamefully and slowly walked away.

**xxx**

''Hey Tony look what I got!'' Gibbs greeted as he entered the living room.

But just when he dropped the pizza box on the table he noticed Tony was nowhere to be seen.

''Tony?'' he wandered around frantically checking every corner.

Just when he started to panic, he heard a movement coming from the living room. And that's when he noticed Tony curled up behind a couch with hands covering his ears.

He got him up right away as the child started kicking him as much as he could but his fragile body didn't put up much of a fight.

''Hey, hey, Tony it's me, it's Gibbs.'' Gibbs tried to calm him as he tried to establish eye-contact.

Recognizing the well-known voice, Tony sighed heavily and grabbed his shirt right away while his breaths came out in short puffs.

''Tony talk to me, come on, what's wrong?'' Gibbs tried while rubbing soothing circles on Tony's back, as Tony closed his eyes and started to relax in the safe embrace.

''I hhhheard vvvvoices,'' Tony finally spoke and gripped Gibbs' shirt even stronger than before trying to set aside the horrible scenes that crossed his mind.

Gibbs was getting mad again. Mad at himself for stressing this child after everything. But he had to keep it cool, he knew well enough by now that Tony could sense his inner being even when he himself wouldn't like to admit how he felt at the moment.

''It's okay Tony, just a misunderstanding, I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise.'' Gibbs kissed him on top of the head, resting his chin there for a while taking in the movement of Tony's body.

After few minutes of silence, Tony's breathing evened out as Gibbs walked around murmuring constant nonsense, not letting go for a second.

''How about some pizza now?'' Gibbs finally lifted Tony's chin up when he was sure Tony calmed down.

Tony, who seemed to be a bit paler than before cracked his eyes open and nodded silently with a half-smile.

When he heard too many unfamiliar voices and felt the feeling of loneliness suffocating him again, all the terrifying thoughts came crossing his mind. He thought the bad man came back for him. He was sure actually, and a part of him believed it was all over. But then Gibbs came back, like a loyal dog he always came back, no matter what. Soft words and safe hands suddenly made his troubles seem so far away...

* * *

_Puse!_


	10. Thinking out loud

**Awesome's note:**

**Big thank to my awesome beta 02bafirefghter! :)**

***Sending virtual freshly baked muffins to everyone who's reading. Bon appetite!***

**Later, bitches.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thinking out loud**

It was a long, annoying morning as Gibbs started to feel frustrated over the lack of progress with the case. Tony was downstairs with Abby and Ducky, still under the influence of yesterday's events and taking it slowly.

''Boss! We got something!'' McGee exclaimed as he played the video on the big screen.

Ziva and Gibbs got up right away and approached the TV.

''I noticed there was a camera on the gas station near DiNozzo's house. Ziva and I got the tapes yesterday, but didn't seem to get anything from it until now.'' McGee zoomed in on the video.

''That's Horvat in the passenger seat.'' He pointed to the driver, ''And that is our suspect! The car seems to be the same one you wanted me to find a few days ago.''

''We have the basis for a warrant now,'' Gibbs exclaimed as he hurried up the stairs to director's office.

''Get the stuff ready, Ziva car.'' He yelled on his way.

**xxx**

''NCIS, we have a warrant for your database.'' Gibbs flashed his badge and warrant into the face of the receptionist who was now talking on phone.

''I should probably…'' she started as she reached for the phone.

''You'll call your boss on the way, data, now. McGee! Do your mojo thing.'' Gibbs ordered as the confused and frightened woman spoke in a panic on the phone.

''On it boss.'' McGee typed like a maniac. ''I've got a name and address. Jonathan Sprout, 13th Street NW next to Franklin Square.''

''Let's go!'' Gibbs yelled as Ziva and McGee followed hot on his heels.

**xxx**

Gibbs motioned to them as he approached the front door; 3, 2, 1…

''NCIS! Freeze!''

A man was sitting on a couch, in nothing more than underwear, playing a video game. He screamed like a teenage girl and threw his joystick into air.

''Put your hands where we can see them!''

''I didn't do anything I swear! I didn't know smoking pot was that illegal!'' the half-naked man yelled with his hands up in the air.

''Where is Johnathan Sprout?'' Gibbs asked pointing his gun at him.

''I…I'm Jonathan.'' He exclaimed rather confused.

**xxx**

''Great, we hit the bar again.'' Ziva said angrily, looking at the man in the interrogation room behind the mirror.

''We haven't hit the bar yet Ziva, you were looking for a wall this time.'' McGee exclaimed inspecting the man who was nervously biting his nails.

''What kind of wall are you talking about?'' Ziva studied him confused.

''Oh never mind.'' He motioned for her as Gibbs entered the interrogation room.

''Where's the car?'' Gibbs asked as he sat down.

''What car? I don't even own one! Why am I here? I told you I didn't think pot was so…''

''Don't pretend Sprout, we have a rent-a-car contract here with your signature on it.'' Gibbs shoved the contract in front of him.

''I don't know anything about any car, I swear! Besides, that's not my signature, I only sign with my last name, you can check it on my I.D. if you like, or the bank card, it's not like that!''

''Stay put.'' Gibbs grabbed the files and headed outside.

''Locate the car McGee. Ziva check if he's lying about the signature.''

''On it.'' They strolled to bullpen within seconds.

**xxx**

''He was telling the truth. Abby compared the signature. They're not a match.'' Ziva exclaimed right away as Gibbs entered 10 minutes later.

''I put out a BOLO on the car and we have a hit already. It's in front of the Hotel DuPont,'' McGee exclaimed.

''Let's go.'' They hurried out in seconds.

**xxx**

''Whose car is this?!'' Gibbs yelled at the parking attendant as he pointed to the BMW. Ziva and McGee were already starting to check it out.

''Hey, hey, you can't just…'' the parking attendant tried but soon stopped as Gibbs flashed his badge.

''It…. It's Mister Sprout's, he's a guest here in the hotel…'' the frightened attendant answered.

''Is he in the hotel now?''

''I guess... He left his car here like 3 hours ago.''

''Do you have the key?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yeah.'' The boy just stood there confused as hell.

''Well, what are you waitin' for?! Give them the goddamn keys!'' Gibbs yelled as he motioned towards McGee and Ziva.

''Oh yes, yes right away.'' He searched his pockets frantically and finally threw the key to them.

''McGee sketch and shoot. Ziva with me.'' He motioned to her as he hurried to the hotel reception desk.

''Special Agent Gibbs NCIS, we need to know which room Johnathan Sprout is in.'' He flashed his badge at the receptionist.

''I… I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I can provide…'' The receptionist was frightened by Gibbs demanding tone.

''Look lady, the man we are looking for is probably involved in the murder of two men. If you want to be the one responsible for him running away…'' Ziva said with a cold tone, letting the sentence hang.

The receptionist stared at them unsure what do to but finally spoke: ''Room 3A, 2nd floor.''

They nodded their heads and hurried up the stairs.

**xxx**

''And?'' McGee asked as Ziva and Gibbs burst out of the hotel.

''Nothing. He left. The room is cleared, however he didn't check out. I'm sending another team to process the room.'' Gibbs exclaimed.

''He knew we were coming,'' McGee said, ''that means...''

''That our innocent receptionist wasn't so innocent,'' Ziva finished as she and Gibbs hurried to his car.

''McGee finish here and call me right away if you find anything,'' Gibbs said as he entered the car and took off.

**xxx**

''Great! We're running around like idiots!'' Gibbs yelled angrily as he struck out punching the wall and bruising his knuckles.

''Her boss said she got sick and left 10 minutes after we did. Quite suspicious timing. Her address is the same as our fake Jonathan Sprout's, her name also seems to be fake; Nina Simone.'' Ziva exclaimed.

''Dammit. Get the fingerprints from keyboard and the phone. I'll see if any of her coworkers knew anything about her private life.''

''And?'' Ziva asked as she awaited Gibbs in front with the evidence bag ready.

''She started working here 3 months ago. No one knew anything about her private life, said she seemed to be a solitary person.''

''Let's get that processed ASAP, or we'll be hitting the wall again.''

''OOOOHHH, the wall! Now I get it!'' Ziva exclaimed happily as she hurried to car.

Gibbs had no idea what that was all about but decided to use his right to remain silent, which appeared to be wise thing to do, at this time.

**xxx**

Gibbs took the elevator down to Abby's lab feeling the anger growing inside of him. They'd been running around in circles and it all seemed to lead to one big nothing.

However, as soon as he saw the small child drawing excitedly with his tongue out, all his worries seemed to melt away.

''Hey Gibbs!'' Abby jumped slightly as she noticed him coming in.

''Gibbs!'' Tony lifted his head up right away.

''Hey there,'' he smiled as he put the Caf- Pow down and ruffled Tony's hair.

''We leaving?''

''Nope, not yet buddy, but soon.''

''Kay.'' Tony just shrugged his shoulders and got back to his drawing.

''What you got Abs?'' Gibbs finally asked as he noticed Tony didn't really mind spending time with Abby.

''I processed the fingerprints you got me. Also, the one you found at the Rent-a-car office matched one of the two I found in the car.'' She said and slurped down the Caf-Pow. ''They'll get the car here any second now. So, I need you to keep an eye on Tony while McGee and I process the car. Maybe you two could get dinner! How does that sound Tony?'' Abby asked happily and turned to Tony.

''Yeah.'' He smiled gratefully.

_*Ding*_

''Oh! That's McGee! Gotta run! See you later bossman!'' she saluted him as Gibbs just shook his head wondering if she was ever going to change, silently praying she would not.

''See you later Tony!'' she kissed him on the cheek.

Tony blushed right away and smiled shyly. ''Bye Abby.'' He waved to the woman who was now frantically running away. As she waved back, she almost crashed into a nearby wall, not paying any attention to things around her.

Gibbs just shook his head as Tony giggled at Abby's clumsiness.

''Come on Tony, let's get something nice to eat.'' Gibbs offered him hand.

Tony took it gratefully and slowly got off chair thanking something out there for bringing Gibbs back again. He would always wonder if Gibbs was going to come back in times like this. He never spoke about it but Abby, somehow, seemed to read his mind and would always reassure him Gibbs was coming back. He looked up at Gibbs and smiled, thanking him silently for always returning.

**xxx**

''What you wanna eat champ?'' Gibbs asked as he looked at the menu.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and looked unsure at Gibbs. He couldn't read the menu and was afraid of picking something Gibbs wouldn't approve of him eating.

''Whatever you want don't hold back.'' Gibbs winked at him.

''You sssssure?'' Tony raised his brow as he studied Gibbs carefully for any sign of lying.

''Yeah I am sure Tony.''

''What ya eatin?'' he finally asked.

''I'm having pasta Milanese.''

''Hmm… I'm having that ttto!'' he exclaimed happily.

''I think you're gonna like it.'' Gibbs winked as he called the waitress.

''How about some salad too?'' Gibbs suggested.

Tony just made a bitter face not so delighted with the idea.

''What do you have against vegetables, Tony?'' Gibbs mocked.

''Nnnnothing specially.'' Tony replied with a sigh.

Gibbs burst out laughing as he let the first honest laughter in a long, long time to take him away. ''So you're a smarty pants?'' he half-smiled at Tony whose childish laugh echoed the restaurant.

The rest of the dinner seemed to past with constant blabber from Tony, which surprised Gibbs a lot. A few days ago Tony barely talked, now he was telling him all about the movies he watched, how Abby listens to this horrible music, how Ducky tells all these interesting stories… Well, at least Ducky finally found a sincere listener Gibbs thought as he smiled to himself a bit. As Tony talked and tried to chew, Gibbs had to stop him a few times to make sure the kid didn't choke. It was the first time in a long, long time he really smiled, all his worries were gone, his mind was clear and his heart was soft. And all because of one little child with the biggest heart he could ever ask for. The sound of Tony's laughter ringing in his ear promised him that somehow everything was going to fall into place, sooner or later.

* * *

Puse_!_


	11. May the odds ever be in your favor

**_Awesome's note:_**

**_Thanks to my beta friend 02bafirefighter for big help with this one :) and of course to everyone that are still reading._**

**_Till the next cliffhanger,_**

**_Later, bitches._**

* * *

**Chapter 11: May the odds ever be in your favor**

''What did you find out about that tree?'' Gibbs suddenly appeared in front of McGee's desk.

''Oh, hi boss.'' McGee startled.

''Are you waiting for some kind of introduction McGee?''

''Oh no, no boss'' he jumped from his seat and put the photo of a map on the big screen.

''The needles we found in the car belong to a Western Red Cedar, tiny, flat, sale-like needles that grow in alternating pairs, tightly pressed to the stem forming spray-like branches…''

*Slap*

''The point, McGee '' Gibbs said calmly as McGee rubbed the back of his head.

A small laugh was heard from behind Gibbs desk. Both men turned and saw Tony who was now playing with his Legos on the floor laughing at the head slap.

''Well, at least someone finds it entertaining,'' McGee stared distantly at Tony.

''Want another one McGee?''

''No, no boss, as I was saying, the tree is very common for Washington. Actually, it can be found mostly Coastal and Lowland, also Mountain and Eastside''

''Meaning you have nothing.''

''Kinda…'' McGee slowly moved to his desk fearing another head slap may come. The last month since Leon was sent on that ship, all the head slaps were especially prepared for him.

''Try harder McGee! What the hell is taking Ziva so long to bring the results anyway?!'' Gibbs wandered around silently cursing for being a man short on the team and everything going slower than usual.

''You shall relax my dddear lad,'' Tony spoke suddenly not moving an eye from his Lego construction but pulling off a decent imitation of the formidable Dr. Donald Mallard.

McGee just glanced confused between his boss and Tony. He was not being sure whether he was allowed to laugh, as Gibbs glanced at Tony. He noticed the improvement in Tony's stutter. From what he was able to discern, Tony's stutter was obviously reduced when he was relaxed. As he thought about it, he realized that Tony's speech, or rather his stutter, almost talked for itself. The less stress Tony felt the better his speech was. By the looks of it now, Tony was feeling fairly carefree, his speech was relaxed with only a minor stutter present.

''You've been spending too much time with Ducky…'' Gibbs finally spoke trying to reproduce Tony's new speech pattern. His smile was proof to Tony that Gibbs had a sense of humor, however, the evil eye he sent McGee's way was also proof that McGee should not be laughing at the exchange between Gibbs and Tony.

**xxx**

''Special Agent Gibbs?'' a tall man in an expensive black suit and a briefcase appeared later that day in the bullpen. His skin was pale and there was something dark about his sky blue eyes as his long, dark hair stood perfectly behind his ears.

''Yes?'' Gibbs looked at the man questioningly, feeling his gut churning.

''Robert Johnson, CPS.'' He flashed his badge as McGee and Ziva turned their heads to the new man in the room.

_God damn it Jenny._

''What brings you here Mr. Johnson?'' Gibbs took a few steps and shook the man's hand. His gut churned more as he observed the man, a feeling disgust radiated off him as proof in his posture. Not just his posture, there was something more to it than that. Something was setting off his radar but it was just out of reach.

''I am here to solve the case of Anthony DiNozzo Junior. We were informed the boy still hasn't been placed in a proper home.''

''He's not a case'' Ziva glanced sharply at him, ''and he prefers to be called Tony.''

''No need to get all defensive. I am here to look out for his well-being, believe me.'' The man said however he could not help a smirk escaping his lips.

Tony heard a new voice in the room but didn't care about it much. This Star Wars Lego set McGee had gotten him was too cool to care about anything else going on around him until he built his starship, then someone or something else could actually be considered as relevant. As the conversation continued, he felt like he heard that voice before as some kind of deja vu feeling crossed him. He was actually almost certain about it, he could hear it somewhere in his mind ringing as a distant echo, but could not connect it with a face.

''You're not taking him. He's under protective custody.'' Gibbs spoke giving the man a deathly stare.

''I just want to talk with the boy somewhere privately to see how he feels about everything that's happened and then we can decide where shall we place him later.''

Gibbs looked at him doubtfully, feeling mad as hell that Jenny called CPS and didn't even have guts to tell him so. Just when he decided to take the man upstairs to deal with Jenny first, Tony peeked his head out from behind Gibbs' desk.

''Hello there, you must be Anthony!'' the man said with a cheesy smile on his face whilst his eyes seemed to be even darker than before.

Tony studied the man that started to approach him. The man stopped his approach and turned his head to the side for a second and that's when he finally connected it. It was him. It was the man he saw that morning. He knew that voice, he saw that smile before.

Just as the man started approaching Tony again, Gibbs noticed the color draining from Tony's face as the small boy stared completely blank at the much bigger man. _Did he hear them talking? Was he scared they were taking him away?_ Gibbs wondered as he watched Tony's face getting whiter than the plain white t-shirt he was wearing.

''Tony what's wrong?'' Gibbs asked right away, but Tony didn't react at all as he continued to stare at the man with eyes wide open and his breathing quickening.

''Tony wha,'' Gibbs tried to repeat himself, but before he could complete his question the man realized the boy recognized him. He pushed Gibbs out of the way, who had started to get down to Tony's side.

McGee and Ziva were on their feet in seconds as the man grabbed Tony who hadn't moved an inch since he noticed the man. Johnson pulled a knife out of his briefcase and placed it on Tony's throat.

_How the hell did he get in here with that?_ McGee wondered as they all now had their guns drawn on the man, it was obvious Johnson was an imposter but they still didn't know who he was.

''Get back NOW!'' the man yelled as he held the knife tight to Tony's throat, using him as a shield. Meanwhile, Tony started to shiver under the man's rough touch.

''You have nowhere to go Johnson,'' Ziva said coolly being ready to shoot any second.

''Tony just take it easy, it's all gonna be over before you know it.'' Gibbs talked slowly, staring at the man as the whole bullpen came to life, other agents who had been wandering around were making calls, blocking the exits and pulling their guns to assist Gibbs. But this was only making the whole situation more tense.

The man let a laugh escape his lips as an evil smiled played on his face: ''Now, you will let me and the boy out of the building or I will slice his young, innocent throat right now.''

''You know that is not possible. Just let him go and you will live.'' Gibbs spoke not moving an eye from a man.

''Sorry. Not an option.'' The main laughed hysterically pressing his knife even tighter to Tony's throat.

Tony, who was now completely hyperventilating let no sound escape as he closed his eyes tight waiting for Gibbs to make his promise to take it all away come true.

''You have 10 seconds before I kill him right here, right now. So you can say goodbye to your beautiful clean carpet forever once his young blood soaks it you will never get it out.''

''10…'' the man started the deadly count as Ziva stared at her boss.

He knew what she wanted. She had the clearest shot, but he wasn't sure. He could never be sure in a situation like this. If the man moved just an inch then it would all be over. Gibbs knew he was the boss, he was in charge, and he had to make a move. 6… time mocked him as every second caused his heart to skip a beat. He knew he had to make a decision, and make it quick. 3… He gave her the nod…gun shots echoed through bullpen, screams filled the silence after the shots and sirens filled in the background.

It all happened so fast, but to them it all seemed to move in slow motion as Johnson fell forward still holding Tony. The knife dropped from his relaxed fingers as the last signs of life poured out of his body. Tony didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle. He waited. Waited for Gibbs to save him. When the shots echoed through his ear, he could feel the strong grip the man had on him loosing. Just then he opened his eyes to meet Gibbs' running towards him, but before he knew pain shot through his head and then everything went black again.

Gibbs just watched in horror trying to catch the small child as the weight of a man took him down and he hit his head on the edge of table leaving it bloody behind.

* * *

_Puse!_


	12. Heartbeats

_**Awesome's note:**_

_**Sorry for the delay followers dearest, I have been... Well, many things lol, I'm having problems with my back so I can't sit or stand or lay down or anything at all cause it all drives me crazy, so that's why I haven't hanged out with my laptop awful a lot.**_

_**I wasn't able to contact my beta with this one, but didn't want to keep you waiting no more, so I am sincerely sorry for the grammar peeps.**_

_**As you can see, story is slowly coming to an end, and I won't delay the next chapter this much, promise.**_

_**Later, bitches.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Heartbeats**

Tick-tock…. Tick-tock…. The clock kept mocking him. He sat there for what seemed like ages but every time he glanced at the plain white clock on the wall it only moved for a minute or two. Finally, the doctor came out as he jumped to his feet immediately.

''Is he alright?'' He asked right away.

''Agent Gibbs, right?'' the familiar doctor asked as he searched through the chart.

''Yeah, yeah'' Gibbs answered right away before Ducky even managed to open his mouth.

''Okay then…'' he glanced between the two man feeling the urge in silver-haired man's voice.

''He is going to be fine. He has a stage 2 concussion and is currently unconscious but other than that and 7 stitches on the back of a head, he should be fine.''

All of a sudden a relief was washed over both men faces as Gibbs sat down with a sigh.

''Thanks, doc.'' He sighed again as he rested his head on the back of a cold hospital wall.

''Hello there doctor. My name is Dr. Mallard, I'm a medical examiner at NCIS.'' Ducky shook his hands with the young doctor.

''Hello. Dr. Freddie Mercury, and yes, that is my real name. Now, what can I help you with doctor Mallard?'' he asked politely.

''Quite interesting name you have there lad'' Ducky smiled, ''I was wondering if you could give me more info about little boy's condition and perhaps show me the x-ray scan?''

''Yes, of course, right this way'', the doctor motioned with a smile, ''you can wait in the room with Tony, Agent Gibbs, he should be waking up soon, although he's going to be pretty groggy cause of the sedatives.'' He answered Gibbs' unspoken question.

Gibbs just nodded his head thanks and entered the room Dr. Mercury directed him in.

He looked so small. Way too smaller than any 5 year should ever look. He was lay on his side and his head that was now shaved, covered in a white gauze.

He pulled one of the uncomfortable chairs near the bed as he sat down heavily and took Tony's too small hand in his bigger. He crossed his hand over Tony's pale face and head as he felt the freshly shaved area under his fingers. He missed the soft sandy-brown hair that had to be taken away for the purpose of stitches, but he was sure it would grow back in no time. Getting no reaction from Tony, he got out his phone and pressed a speed dial.

''Yes?'' the voice on the other line spoke almost instantly.

''You got those adoption papers ready?''

''Yes, is he alright Jethro?'' Jenny spoke.

''Good, I need them soon. He's gonna be.'' He smiled as he hung up the phone and turned his attention to a small child that was going to be his future hope-so son.

Just when he started to sit back on the uncomfortable hospital chair again, he heard a small movement. Stopping in his tracks right away he saw Tony starting to shift around restlessly.

''Tony? You with me?'' he spoke right away gently as he could.

Unfortunately, he got no reaction but few unarticulated sounds and a painful whimper that squeezed his guilty heart even more. It was his fault that man got him in the first place, he should realize it sooner and avoid all this mess.

''Come on Tony, open your eyes, it's Gibbs, you're safe.'' Gibbs tried again, remembering this sentence from not too long ago, and hoping for not needing it to use again soon.

At the mention of Gibbs name his movement became less nervous as he started to calm down. After few unsuccessful attempts and encouraging words he managed to open his eyes as he glanced around and stopped as his eyes met Gibbs'.

''You okay sport?'' Gibbs smiled softly as he gently placed his hand on Tony's cheek to get his attention.

To be honest, he was completely confused. He tried to make some kind of order in his head, but there was a huge mess. There were Legos, shouts… And that's when it finally hit him. He saw the man. He remembered grabbing him and holding him tight with his ruff hands. He remembered the feeling of a cold blade on his throat, but most of all he remembered the feeling of fear.

Almost sensing Tony's thoughts, and seeing his small chest going faster with every second Gibbs spoke right away:

''It's over Tony. The man, he's gone, he's never gonna bother you again, you hear me?'' Gibbs spoke as slowly as he could to be sure to get Tony's full attention.

He heard the words, he heard them right. He remembered the shots now, he remembered the strong grip loosing… It all made sense now. Still seeing the flash of fear and confusion in Tony's eyes, he slowly got up as Tony watched him curiously. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed and opened his hands:

''Come here Tony.'' He gently lifted the small boy up who still glared him but haven't spoken a word.

As Gibbs placed Tony's small head on his chest, mindful of his injury, the small boy almost immediately grabbed his shirt. This small action got Gibbs smile, Tony still trusted him, and it was all it mattered right now.

Softly rubbing circles on the back of a tiny now bald, creature he fell in love with, he waited as his breathing evened out, never leaving his side, never stopping to speak words of reassurance. When he was sure Tony was in deep sleep, he sneaked out again to get a hold of Jenny.

Jenny soon came to hospital bringing him already filled papers for him to become an adoptive parent which just needed to be signed. Saying his thanks, and with Jenny assuring him there would be no further complications, there was just one more thing left.

**xxx**

An hour later Tony started to come around. It took him less to register Gibbs' presence this time, but when Tony's eyes met Gibbs' he saw much more pain in them than he saw before. His doubts were justified when small wail escaped Tony's lips as his face went into painful grimace.

''Shhh Tony, take it easy'' Gibbs gently rubbed circles on Tony's stomach and kept talking to him as he pressed the call button.

Seconds later the nurse appeared by their side checking Tony out.

''I'll go get Dr. Mercury to administer something for the pain. He does not react well to all sedatives, so it's best for the doctor to choose the right medicine and the dose.'' The nurse excused herself as she exited a room followed only by a nod of a Gibbs' head as he didn't even lift his eye from the small child.

Dr. Mercury administrated Tony with a milder sedative and decided to keep him for observation for another 24 hours. They kept waking Tony for every hour to keep a track of his concussion, as he started to get more groggy and annoyed through every wake-up. But Gibbs never left his side, not for a minute, although he knew there was a case that needed to be dealt with. But all of a sudden he had that much trust in his team. Maybe it wasn't for the trust, but the inability to leave this small child that won his heart in such a short time.

''Good morning.'' Dr. Mercury greeted as he found the older man asleep on the edge of a hospital bed with a small child sprawled over his lap.

Gibbs stirred as the motion woke Tony who looked around in confusion.

''Nnnot again.'' Tony commented grumpily as he expected another examination from the doctor.

The doctor smiled softly at the childish act as he spoke: ''Well Tony, I'm bringing the good news, If everything turns out good after this quick check-up, you're good to go!''

''Really?'' Tony's eyes lit up with surprise and hope, the small smile escaped his lips as he looked up at Gibbs happily, but in seconds the smile vanished and he placed his head back on the bed sadly.

''What's wrong Tony? Don't you wanna go home?'' Gibbs spoke worriedly glancing at the doctor who also noticed the change in his mood.

''Bbbbut…'' he started as he looked up at Gibbs unsure whether he should continue or not.

''You can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you, I won't be mad, promise.'' He twinkled the edge of his nose with a smile.

''I… I have no hhhhome Gibbs.'' He finished with a sad voice as he placed his head back on the white sheets curling himself into a small ball.

Dr. Mercury felt a sudden feeling of guilt washing him over. He couldn't understand why although. Any of these wasn't his fault, but the inability to help seemed to strike him right now.

''You can come live with me if you want?'' Gibbs spoke softly as he raised Tony's chin up to get a better look of him.

Tony's eyes lit again, with something that seemed like hope and desperate need: ''Fffor… For always?'' Tony gulped as he finished the sentence he feared so much to ask.

''Yes, for always Tony'' Gibbs smiled, ''but only if you want to''

Tony looked down at his hands confused, he would love that more than everything, but why would anyone want him for a time so long?

''You sure?'' He finally looked up with a confused look.

''Of course I'm sure Tony'' Gibbs laughed as he tickled his tummy.

Tony laughed lightly as he looked up at the young doctor who watched the whole interaction as the warm feeling started to wash him over for some strange reason taking away the sorrow guilt he felt not so long ago.

''I'd like that very much, Gibbs'' he spoke finally, with no hesitation, no stutter, no word unspoken. Just pure determination.

Gibbs smiled as the feeling of relief and something so warm washed him over and he hugged the boy the tightest he could.

''Gibbs?'' the small voice spoke again.

''Yeah Tony?'' Gibbs smiled down at his son watching him with tired puppy eyes.

''Does this mmmean that you're mine now?''

''Yeah, I guess so.'' Gibbs spoke as he chuckled a bit along with a doctor.

'' I'm glad you're my Gibbs now.'' He spoke as he snuggled himself even furthermore in the safe embrace.

''I'm glad you're mine Tony now.'' Gibbs kissed him on a top of a head as he repeated those words in his head to be a constant reminder the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

Puse_!_


	13. A kind of magic

_**Awesome's note:**_

_**Dear hoomans, we have come to an end! I'll leave the story here cause I'm planning a sequel in future.**_

_**High five to my awesome beta 02bafirefighter for pulling this one out! **_

_**Thanks for all the support, **_

_**Antonella.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: A kind of magic**

''Gibbs?'' a small child sitting on the couch and chewing some chips said.

''Yeah Tony?'' Gibbs appeared in front of his new son as he excitedly watched the black and white movie that played on TV.

"In the olden days, was everything bbblack and white?" he stared at Gibbs curiously.

Gibbs busted out laughing as he spilled some coffee on his shirt.

''Oh shoot,'' he murmured just above breath as he grabbed the handkerchief and tried to dry his white t-shirt that now had lovely dark stains.

''Aaaand?'' Tony protested as he got no answer.

''Nope Tony, just movies were black and white.'' Gibbs winked to him as he changed into a new plain white t-shirt.

Tony just nodded in approval as he turned his attention back to the TV. Gibbs smiled softly as he sat on the couch and lifted Tony who placed his still shaved, bandaged wrapped head on his lap. Tony just snuggled some more as he rested on his savior's lap.

''I wonder what were they lllllike.'' Tony spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

''Who?'' Gibbs wondered. When he first met Tony he almost had to drag the words out of the kid, but now he wanted to talk about everything in these few days since they came home. And it warmed his heart more than anything.

''The people in the movie, what wwwere they like, their hair, their eyes… Do you evvver wonder, Gibbs?'' Tony looked up at him as he waited for the answer patiently.

''Nope, guess I never wondered, but I think it's a really good question Tony.'' Gibbs smiled as he pinched Tony's nose softly.

Tony chuckled as he focused again on Gibbs staring at him intensely.

''Gibbs?'' he finally asked with his brows furrowed.

''Yes Tony?'' he smirked as he grabbed the coffee cup from the stand and took a sip.

''Since your eyes are blue, dddoes that mean you see everything in blue?"

Gibbs found it hard to keep it together and busted out laughing again. Coffee burst from his mouth all over his white t-shirt and Tony's head bandage.

Suddenly Tony went into laughing fit as Gibbs joined him. Their honest laugh filled the small living room making it feel warmer than it felt in a long time.

''Nope Tony, I see plenty other colors than blue.'' Gibbs chuckled a bit as he brushed away a tear that fell from his eye.

''That's good Gibbs, I'm glad you're not bbblue all day.'' Tony stated seriously.

''Yeah me too Tony'' Gibbs smiled softly as he started to get up from couch and began to change his t-shirt again.

''If you go on like this Gibbs, you're going to walk around tttopless soon.''

''Nice one funny guy'', Gibbs smirked as he tickled Tony who laughed frantically, ''come on, let's go change the bandages, I don't think coffee on them is recommended.''

''I find it very fancy.'' Tony spoke between the laughing.

''Come on funny guy'' Gibbs finally lifted Tony up and carried him like a sack of potatoes as he continued to laugh.

''Are you going to take me to the ppplayground tomorrow Gibbs?'' Tony asked hopefully as his big green eyes looked up to Gibbs.

''Yep, like I promised.'' Gibbs spoke right away as he was finishing re-wrapping Tony's head.

''Yes!'' Tony yelled happily as the inevitable smile crossed his face.

''Are you excited?'' Gibbs asked the completely redundant question.

''Very much Gibbs!'' he exclaimed happily as Gibbs just finished putting the bandage on.

''How much?'' Gibbs mocked him.

''This much!'' Tony yelled as he jumped up from the small stool in the bathroom opening his arms as much as he can.

Gibbs just grabbed the small child under his arms and lifting him up.

''I am too buddy.'' He kissed him on the top of the head as Tony rested his head on a safe shoulder with a smile.

_**xxx**_

''Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!''

''What the…'' Gibbs turned around to see an overly excited Tony on his bed pushing him.

''Gibbs! You almost sweared!''

''Almost…'' Gibbs stated grumpily as he tried to comprehend what was going on and turned to see it was 7:02 on his night watch.

''Tony, what are you doin' up so early?'' Gibbs asked with a raspy voice and confusion.

''It's morning, wwwwwe're going to park, duh.''

''It's too early Tony, did you even sleep?'' Gibbs asked worriedly as he saw the black circles under his eyes, carefully watching the pale face.

Tony shifted around uncomfortably as he finally spoke: ''Nnnooo… ''and looked down to his hands.

''You need to rest Tony, you're going to get sick if you don't sleep.'' Gibbs turned to his side as he watched Tony.

''Bbbut…'' Tony started to stutter nervously.

''Just take it easy buddy, word by word, take your time, I'm not mad.'' Gibbs assured him.

''I was too excited.'' He spoke after some hesitation and looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs felt bad for the kid all over again. He had probably never been taken out to a playground, no wonder he was this excited, but Gibbs knew he was going to change this. This kid, not just some kid, his son, was going to get the life he deserves.

''Come here, you can sleep with me for a few hours. We'll go after we get some rest together, okay?'' Gibbs lifted the covers as he motioned for Tony to lay next to him.

''Okay.'' Tony agreed as he snuggled under the soft covers.

''Good night kiddo.'' Gibbs kissed him on the top of the head as Tony rested in a safe embrace facing Gibbs' chest.

''Good morning Gibbs.'' Tony yawned and his breathing started to even out almost immediately.

Gibbs just chuckled a bit as his breathing started to match Tony's.

_**xxx**_

He woke up an hour later with a small child still under his arm. He could never sleep for too long no matter how tired he was. Lifting up the covers, he tried to sneak out the bed. He noticed Tony had a grip on his shirt that was pretty loose so he just softly tried to remove his hand. Almost immediately Tony grabbed his shirt strongly as he stirred and started to open his eyes. Knowing Tony needed to rest more than ever, he snuck back into bed quickly rubbing soothing circles on Tony's back. Tony started to calm down again and he finally seemed to be resting again. Great, the kid is usually impossible to wake, but now, when he needed to get his much-needed cup of coffee and get things ready Tony became a lite sleeper.

After few hours of Gibbs just lying there, dying of boredom, Tony started to come around.

''Good morning funny guy.''

''Morning clumsy man.'' Tony greeted with a raspy voice and a sleepy eyes.

Gibbs just chuckled a bit as he started to get up with Tony. He knew considering Tony's morning laziness, they wouldn't be out of the bed for another 3 hours.

Gathering up his clothes with one arm, he held Tony in the other. Tony rested there like a dead body not even considering talking as it was too much for this early.

''Come on, let's get some breakfast, take the pills, and we're good to go.''

''Why am I so tired?'' Tony yawned not moving an inch.

''Next time try to sleep overnight, so you won't be.'' Gibbs mocked him as they entered the kitchen.

''Gibbs?'' he asked sleepily.

''Yeah?'' Gibbs placed him down on the counter as he got the pan out.

"How do I know that I'm real and not just a dream of someone else?"

Gibbs chuckled aloud as he turned to get a better look at Tony's confused face.

''Where do you pull these questions from Tony?'' Gibbs smiled as he searched for flour to prepare pancakes.

''My head. I'm glad you weren't drinking coffee this time.''

''That's one clever head there,'' Gibbs winked at him, ''and yeah, I'm glad too.''

''When are we going?''

''Later.''

''When is later Gibbs?''

''Just have some patience, I'll get everything together while you eat so we'll be out of here before you know it.''

''But you have to eat ttttoo, Gibbs.'' Tony protested.

''Don't worry about me kiddo, I'll eat too, you just eat this so you get enough energy for today.''

Gibbs got him down from the counter and placed him on the chair at the table as Tony chewed his pancakes excitedly while Gibbs hurried to get them ready.

_**xxx**_

''Keep the cap on.'' Gibbs warned him as Tony tried to take it off.

''But I'm melting Gibbs!'' Tony protested.

''Maybe you should consider sitting on the bench for a few second so you don't sweat so much.''

''But look how big the playground is! I have to try it all!''

''Don't worry, you will, but you still can't take the cap off, doctor said you gotta wear it when the sun is out, remember?''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Tony sighed.

''Come on, let's go to those swings over there, I'll give you a hand.''

''Gibbs?''

''Yes Tony?'' Gibbs mocked him as they walked to the nearby swings.

''Why ccccan't I run like other kids?'' he looked up at Gibbs sadly.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks as the question hit him. He knew Tony was going to struggle with this sooner or later, but he kinda hoped it would be later so he wouldn't have to deal with it now.

He got down to his side and spoke: ''Remember you and mommy had a crash when you were little?''

Tony nodded his head uneasily waiting for Gibbs to continue.

''You hurt your back then, right?''

Another nod.

''Remember how you had to work really hard to get your strength back and start walking again?''

Another nod, now a bit more secure.

''See Tony, the crash hurt your back pretty bad, but you fought really hard, and now you're walking with no problems, you must've thought it was impossible to walk again back then, didn't you?''

That's exactly how he felt, or at least how he remembered it so he nodded again and waited.

''And look at you now big guy, walking around with no problems, I bet you'll be running around faster than any of these kids before you know it, and I swear to you Tony, with all my heart, I will do anything to help you, so don't worry about it, okay?'' he lifted Tony's chin up to get a better look of his eyes.

''Okay.'' He spoke shyly as he leaned into Gibbs.

''Come on, let's try those big swings.'' Gibbs hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his cheek as they started to walk to the nearby swings.

After an awfully long day spent on the playground and later at the ice cream, wariness started to take over Tony. Gibbs held Tony's small hand as they walked on the beach and watched the sunset in peace. After no more than 10 minutes, Gibbs felt Tony slowing down more and more.

Looking down he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Tony's head falling and rising every now and then as he fought so hard to keep the sleep away.

Gibbs couldn't watch the poor kid any more so he lifted him up as Tony's too tired body didn't protest at all and closed his eyes breathing in the smell of the ocean. Gibbs walked slowly and rubbed small circles on Tony's back.

''Gibbs?'' he spoke warily breathing into Gibbs' neck, ''Are you…''

''Just take it easy Tony, whatever it is you know I won't be mad.'' Gibbs assured him.

''Are you my daddy now?''

Gibbs could feel Tony stiffen the second he spilled the question out. He felt so proud, not just because his son felt he could finally ask, but the fact Tony's speech now had almost no stutter.

''I guess I am.'' Gibbs smiled as he continued to walk.

''I never had a daddy before, I had a father… But not a daddy…''

''Gibbs?'' he spoke again after few moments of silence.

''Yes Tony?''

''What do I call you now?''

''Whatever you feel comfortable with Tony, nothing ever could change the way I feel about you."

They walked for another few minutes as the darkness began to take it's victory over the light again. It seemed that Tony's body was having almost the same battle as the sleep started to take him down.

Yawning softly and snuggling into Gibbs' safe embrace even more, he closed his eyes as two small words passed his lips:

''Night, daddy.''

Gibbs hugged him even tighter closing his own eyes and taking in the smell of his son, his Tony, he never wanted to forget.

''Night, son.''


End file.
